Percy Jackson and the Olympic Toddlers
by th3craft3r
Summary: A spell gone wrong and pandemonium ensues. They're are not your average babies. Rated T just to be sure :))) Plus a bunch of weird characters dropping in from time to time. ;)
1. I Was Greeted by a Weird Scene

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJaO and HoO characters. The credit goes to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**I Was Greeted by a Weird Scene**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

I snapped wide awake as I heard a frantic voice calling. I was surprised it was the Lady Hestia on an iris message. Her face was full of panic… that was so-not-her-calm-demeanor that I came to know about.

"Lady Hestia, nice to see you…" I greeted as I rubbed my eyes.

"Percy, you must come quickly…" she said in an agitated manner and right that moment, I know that there's something wrong. Again! "I already told Chiron but you really need to come here on Olympus, I need your help immediately." The goddess continued and ducked just in time a rubber arrow flew past her head. "Hurry… I need to go now." She disconnected but I heard the sound of crying babies before the iris message dissipated.

I heard an urgent knocking on my cabin's door and I cursed as I got up to open it. Annabeth was standing there with a look of dread written all over her face.

"Good morning Wise Gir… ah…." I haven't finished my salutation as she immediately dragged me towards the Big House.

"Chiron wants to talk to you." Annabeth said as she held my wrist in a tight grip.

"I know… Lady Hestia sent me an iris message." I said but Annabeth didn't reply as we continued on our way to the Big House.

"Good morning lad!" Chiron, in his centaur form greeted as soon as he saw me.

"Good morning Chiron!" I greeted. "So, what is it this time?" I asked as I anticipated that I might get another quest.

"Lady Hestia has asked for you to go to Olympus." Chiron started. "She said it's urgent."

"Yeah, she sent me a message." I replied. "But what is it all about?" I asked.

Chiron shrugged his shoulders and whipped his tail. "She didn't tell me but it must be important."

"Okay." I said and looked at Annabeth who was still pretty much holding my wrist. "Are you coming?" I asked.

"Sure, I want to look at Olympus again." She started. "Besides, I don't want you to get lost." She added then stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well then, off with you two." Chiron said. "I'll have Argus take you there."

"Umm… can we take Blackjack instead?" I asked.

"Alright." The old centaur conceded.

* * *

"Yo boss! Got any sugar cubes for me?" the cheery pegasi greeted as Annabeth and I came to the stable.

"Sorry Blackjack, I forgot to bring some." I said and blackjack pouted. I don't know if a pegasi can pout.

"Here, I brought you some." Annabeth offered and I looked at her. She was wearing an orange Camp-Half Blood t-shirt the same as mine. Her blond curls were tied in a ponytail.

"So, where are we going boss?" Blackjack asked as he chewed on the sugar cubes.

"To Olympus…" I replied as I helped Annabeth onto Blackjack's back.

Blackjack flapped his wings as soon as I got into his back. Annabeth was sitting in front of me. Then we took off.

The cold morning air brushed against our face as we went sailing into the clouds high above Manhattan but I felt warm as Annabeth leaned her back onto me and I had an arm around her waist.

* * *

A couple more minutes and we landed on the Empire State building.

"Just whistle when you need me boss." Blackjack said as soon as Annabeth and I got off.

We went inside after greeting the doorman. The elevator trip was kind of odd as a nursery rhyme was playing on the speakers. _"What happened to Apollo?"_ I thought as I laughed secretly at his choice of music. Annabeth was impatiently tapping her foot as we waited to reach the 600th floor.

When the elevator opened, we were greeted by an eerie silence. Annabeth was still marveling at her creations while we walked towards the throne room.

We heard the sound of babies as we approached. When the huge doors opened, we were shocked by the mundane scene that greeted us. Lady Hestia and a few minor gods were chasing after what appears to be toddlers.

"Great! You're finally here!" Hestia greeted as soon as she noticed us. She was clearly out of poise and her hair was a tangled mess as she chased a baby girl with silver eyes. Weird.

"What happened here?" I asked as I got closer. Nobody answered me. Annabeth stood by my side with an equally bewildered face.

"Where are the gods?" Annabeth asked.

"It's them!" Hestia exclaimed pointing to the toddlers. I almost laughed my head off because I thought she was joking.

I scanned around trying to take in the whole scenario. Right, there were thirteen toddlers running around doing mischief. One, I assume would be Ares, judging from the look on his face... he was lying on the floor while another baby with a mischievous grin was whacking him with a small caduceus. That would be Hermes I guess.

Then another, I assume would be Hephaestus was holding a plastic hammer and running after a chubby kid clutching a grape juice box - Dionysius.

A baby girl was lying on the floor on her stomach at the foot of Annabeth's mom's throne. She was scribbling in a paper with crayons. Her startling gray eyes assured me that it was Athena.

Meanwhile, a baby with golden hair and another one with the silver eyes were shooting rubber arrows at each other. That would be Apollo and Artemis.

"Poseidon! Stop dunking Zeus' head on the aquarium!" Hestia bellowed and I saw my dad… well baby version of dad exactly, he was dunking Zeus' head inside a small aquarium.

Annabeth was busy trying to break up two toddlers who broke into a fight. The one with an evil look in his face would be Hades who was aggressively trying to get to the girl who dumped a bowl of cereal on his head. Annabeth was cradling Baby Demeter on her arms as Baby Hades was going in circles around her.

Another baby girl was just sitting contently at the foot of Hera's throne so I assume that must be her. It seems like she was enjoying the whole spectacle.

That left us with Baby Aphrodite who looked really dazzling even though she was screaming "Weeeeeeeehhhh!" as Baby Ares pushed her on a small cart and Baby Hermes was hot on their heels with a caduceus in hand.

It was so disturbing.

Baby Zeus and Baby Poseidon broke into a fist fight and I had to intervene. They were at it quite seriously and Poseidon accidentally managed to land a fist on my face.

"Percy, help!" Annabeth yelled as she fell down as Baby Hades, Dionysius and Hephaestus tackled her to the ground and then chased off Baby Demeter who was trying to fend them off with a box of cereal.

Lady Hestia was busy trying to pull apart Baby Athena and Baby Artemis as they scuffled on the ground. Apparently, Artemis managed to ruin Athena's scribbles. Apollo had busied himself shooting Hermes who had a rubber arrow stuck on his forehead.

It was like pandemonium.

* * *

**So, How was it so far? Should I continue?**

**Don't Forget to leave a review!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. We Took a Bunch of Toddlers

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJaO and HoO characters. The credit goes to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**We Took a Bunch of Toddlers**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

I managed to toss a drachma into the aquarium and sent Chiron an iris message. The old centaur had a surprised look when he saw me in the mist. I was of course, holding Baby Poseidon who was squirming and trying to break free.

"Chiron, I think we need reinforcements." I said while struggling to hold Poseidon still. Baby Zeus was lying unconscious on the floor, thanks to baby dad's mean right hook.

"Hephaestus!" I heard Lady Hestia yell. "Put down that hammer this instant!" she added but the toddler kept on running after Baby Demeter along with Hades. Baby Dionysius apparently had given up with the chase and was running over to a basket filled juice boxes.

"My lad, what happened to you?" Chiron asked stroking his beard.

"Um... I have no time to explain..." I said. "Just send someone here to help."

"Alright…" Chiron nodded and the mist disappeared.

Annabeth was busy with her mom while Baby Artemis was shooting her with rubber arrows.

I heard a loud ear-piercing cry and turned around just to see Baby Aphrodite had fallen off the cart and Baby Ares and Hermes were laughing.

It took us nearly half an hour to contain the situation. Lady Hestia had Baby Hera on her arm that was snoring away. Annabeth had Baby Athena and Artemis on both arms as she sat at the front of her mom's throne... her hair was a mess and had a few scratches on her beautiful face.

I was still holding Baby Poseidon along with Baby Hades whose diaper was really stinky.

Zeus had fallen asleep at the lap of a cute minor god. Baby Apollo was lying on top of Baby Hermes who apparently tripped and knocked himself out with his own caduceus. Baby Dionysius... well, was still drinking a juice box. Baby Aphrodite had exhausted herself from crying with Baby Ares sleeping next to her. Baby Hephaestus was playing with his plastic hammer. Meanwhile, Baby Demeter was playing with her boxes of cereal.

"Lady Hestia, what happened here?" I asked feeling tired from all the running and shouting.

"Well..." Lady Hestia started while catching her breath. "The goddess Hecate was experimenting with a powerful spell and it backfired. Her spell accidentally turned the gods into toddlers."

"Can't she reverse it?" Annabeth asked. Baby Athena had fallen asleep on her shoulder and Baby Artemis was yawning too. "Where is she anyway?"

"She's in her temple trying to find a way to reverse the spell." Lady Hestia replied.

"Can't they reverse the spell instead?" I asked pointing to the Olympic toddlers. "I mean, they're pretty powerful. Uncle Zeus or Lady Athena can think of something." I added.

"No they can't do that. Especially when they're at that state… I mean look at Baby Hades, he's trying to eat your dad's diaper." Lady Hestia pointed out and I smacked Hades' hands. He looked at me and was about to cry. _"Oh great!"_ I thought.

A few minutes later our supposed reinforcements arrived in the form of Katie Gardner, Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodriguez with Connor and Travis Stoll.

"Hey Prissy, so what's up?" Clarisse asked as they strode into the throne room. Her face turned into a frown when they all noticed the babies.

"Whoa! It's like a child adoption center in here!" Connor exclaimed.

"Wait, where are the gods? Where's mom?" Katie asked as she strode forward and went over to Baby Demeter who was waving a box of cereal at her. Katie pinched her cheeks and Demeter smiled.

"Um, that's your mom actually." Annabeth told Katie.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"Well, our parents were turned into toddlers." I told them direct to the point.

Connor and Travis laughed. "Nice one Percy!" Travis exclaimed.

"He's serious my dears." Lady Hestia stated and their amused expressions turned into bewilderment.

"How could that possibly happen?" Chris asked.

Lady Hestia went on to explain again. Clarisse went over to a sleeping baby boy. "I bet this must be dad." She said as she lightly nudged Ares with her foot. The baby opened his eyes looking like he was going to murder someone.

"Then, where's dad?" Travis asked as both he and Connor examined the toddlers. They saw the sleeping Hermes holding his caduceus. "Dad! Look at you, looking mischievous as ever." Connor exclaimed and lifted Baby Hermes from the floor.

"What should we do?" I asked as I turned to Lady Hestia.

"I don't know." The goddess replied who somehow recovered her composure and her warm demeanor as she stoked Baby Hera's hair. "I'll talk to Chiron." She said and handed Hera to one of the minor gods. She then puffed out. A warm blaze was produced when she teleported… probably she was going to Chiron.

Annabeth came over to sit beside me with Baby Athena in her arms and Baby Artemis tugging along at her side. "Gods this is crazy." Annabeth said as she swiped the loose golden strands of her hair from her face. I sat down beside her holding baby dad and Baby Hades. Annabeth leaned her head against my shoulder. She looked very tired as she let out a heavy sigh.

"Stop doing that!" Annabeth shrieked and we all turned to her. She smacked me.

"What?" I exclaimed. "Oh…" I trailed off as I saw Baby dad had a hand on my girlfriend's boobs! Baby Hades too was trying to get his hands on the other one but Baby Artemis smacked him with her silver bow toy. Oh it was so hilarious! Baby Hades fell over. Clarisse let out a loud laugh and soon we were all laughing again.

"Hey look at this!" Connor called and I turned to see him grabbing his baby dad by both shoulders and shaking him. "Poor Hermes." I said and Annabeth laughed as baby Hermes whacked Connor's head with a caduceus.

Clarisse was holding Baby Ares on her arms awkwardly. She looked really weird and I stifled a laugh. "What's so funny Prissy?' Clarisse asked looking really pissed.

"Nothing." I replied but smiled secretly.

"Travis, stop doing that!" Katie shouted and I saw Travis was using Baby D for target practice. He was throwing grapes at him while Baby D was trying to catch it with his opened mouth.

* * *

Moments later, Lady Hestia puffed in and she had a brilliant smile on her face as she looked at us mischievously. _"This might be good."_ I thought but hell I was wrong.

"So what should we do?" Annabeth asked.

"Chiron and I came into an agreement." Lady Hestia started. "You'll be taking the Gods to Camp and babysit them until we find a way to reverse the spell."

"What?' almost all of us exclaimed at the same time."

"But what about Olympus?" Annabeth asked again and Baby Athena stirred in her arms.

"I'll run things here for a while." Lady Hestia said and smiled.

"You got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed. "We? Babysit?"

"Yes Percy." Lady Hestia told me. "Besides, according to Chiron… this would be a great time for all of you to bond with your parents."

I face-palmed and dad nearly fell from my grasp.

"Now off with you then." Lady Hestia commanded. "Argus is waiting for you downstairs."

"We'll take all of them?" Katie asked as she cradled Baby Demeter on her arms.

"Yes dear." Lady Hestia replied. "And since Artemis and Hera had no children, I guess you can sort things out for yourself." She added.

We all sighed as we gathered the toddlers. I carried baby dad and Uncle Zeus while Baby Hades tugged along at my side. I don't want to carry him because he stinks.

Annabeth had her mom and Baby Artemis. Clarisse had her dad and Baby Hephaestus. Chris had Baby Apollo and Baby Aphrodite. Connor had his dad and Travis had Baby D while Katie had her mom and Baby Hera. We looked like we went shopping for babies as we descended the elevator and walked towards our impending doom.

* * *

**Finally an update! Hooray! haha... thanks so much for the positive feedback for the first chapter. I decided to continue with the story.**

**Now as promised, here it is... I hope you like it :)**

**thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review :)**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**

**P.S. I edited this... I accidentally made Chris the son of Apollo :) thanks to the one who pointed that out :)**


	3. There Goes the Babies

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJaO and HoO characters. The credit goes to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**There Goes the Babies**

**Annabeth's POV**

* * *

We reached the ground floor and found that Argus was waiting by the van for us. We slowly piled inside. I was carrying baby mom and Baby Artemis who was skipping along by my side. Percy had his dad and Baby Zeus and Baby Hades.

Having thirteen toddlers around, we barely fit into the van. We were about good to go and Connor was about to close the door when Baby D jumped off and ran away screaming "Ish! Ish! Ish!" as he went straight for an ice cream parlor. Connor ran after him but then Baby Hermes followed before Travis could restrain him.

The scene would be quite funny if baby mom didn't take the liberty to bolt too! She was running towards a book shop. I got off the van and went after her. _"Damn, why do they run so fast?" _I thought as I chased her but then I haven't noticed that Baby Artemis took off too!

"Percy help!" I shouted and he went out the van too and chased Baby Artemis that was going at the opposite direction trying to shoot the dog of a woman that was passing by.

I was beginning to feel frustrated of trying to catch my mom so I stopped and yelled. "Athena! Stop right this instant or I'll spank you!" _"Oooppsss… not really a good idea."_ I thought as my baby mom stopped and turned to glare at me. I thought that she would blast me. Then all of the rotten luck, she cried loudly with matching rolling on the ground in her diapers. "Oh, stop being a crybaby mom!" I said as I approached her and scooped her into my arms… that made her cry even louder.

I went back to the van where the others are waiting. Travis and Connor were still on the ice cream parlor. Percy was holding Baby Artemis and she was trying to break free and slapping Percy on the face.

"Zeus, Poseidon and Hades! Stop doing that!" I heard Katie's voice and I looked inside and saw the three toddlers poking at Argus' eyes.

Chris and Clarisse were busy keeping the other toddlers in line and were ready to intercept anyone who decides to bolt.

I stood outside the van holding my mom who was crying. _"My Gods Percy, I don't want to have a baby!"_ I thought and suddenly everyone went quiet as they stared at me. I never realized that time that I said the words out loud. Percy was staring at me with his mouth hung open. Katie was smiling in a… in a… weird way. "Um… uh…" I stuttered.

"Hey guys… let's get going." Travis said as he approached us, dragging Baby Hermes along with a Popsicle. Baby D had an ice cream on both hands. As soon as the other toddlers saw the ice cream… well… how should I say it? Hmmm… Chaos ensued. Again.

Baby Ares slipped from Clarisse's grasp and started running after Baby D… Hephaestus and Apollo were trying to steal Hermes' Popsicle. Aphrodite cried loudly which was very irritating to hear. Demeter too joined the chase for Baby D while Baby Hera started pulling on her hair and pointed to the ice cream parlor and cried. Babies Zeus, Hades and Poseidon stopped their poking-at-Argus thing and jumped off the van to race to the ice cream parlor Baby Artemis decided to go with them too but fortunately I grabbed her hand and foiled her attempt to run away.

Percy went after the big three with the help of Chris. On the other hand, Clarisse was trying to shush baby Aphrodite and Hera. Katie was helping Travis to restrain Baby Hephaestus from bonking Baby Hermes with his plastic hammer. Baby Hermes was just smiling mischievously as he continued licking his Popsicle. In all those chaos, baby mom was just smiling. I was beginning to think that she's weird.

After a while, thanks to Percy who brought a cone of ice cream for each of the toddlers… we finally settled inside the van with the babies contentedly licking their ice cream. Argus started driving and we were on our way to Camp Half-Blood.

"Well, I think that was fun." Percy said as he held his baby dad beside me. As soon as he said it, everyone went quiet and stared at him with raised brows like _'Are you kidding me' _look. Connor and Travis had ice cream smeared on their faces. Chris had a swollen cheek. Katie was covered in cereal flakes. Only Clarisse looked fine. "Just sayin'." Percy added then shrugged his shoulders.

The rest of the trip went a little better. A reminder though, don't put Baby Athena and Baby Poseidon within each other's' reach because they broke into a fight. Baby Poseidon was pulling on baby mom's hair... mom was trying to slap him in return and was hitting him with a permanent marker that I had no idea where she got from. When we managed to separate them, baby Poseidon's face was filled with too many X's and O's like a Tic-Tac-Toe; baby mom however had her hair in disarray.

* * *

After like eternity, the van finally took its final turn heading towards Camp. We saw a few minor gods around the camp… there were a lot of satyrs and dryads too.

We filed out the van in a not-so-orderly manner. As soon as the door opened, the toddlers jumped out immediately. Luckily, I held mom in a tight grip but she didn't look like she wants to run with the others.

I saw Mrs. O'Leary running happily to greet Percy but Baby Artemis chased her off and kept shooting with her bow toy; when baby Apollo saw it, he joined in the hunt too and they were off.

The campers were coming out of their respective cabins to see what was going on. I heard a few squeals, which must be from the Aphrodite girls. "Oh look at them! They're so cute!" I heard one of them say. I saw baby Aphrodite running towards them. She looked really cute with her pink diapers.

Percy came and stood by my side. He was still wiping the X's and O's from his dad's face. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Well… not really." Percy replied with an annoyed look.

"Why what happened?" I asked.

Percy pointed to his pants. "Uncle Zeus' diaper leaked and I'm soaking wet." I laughed at him and Percy slightly glared.

I saw Malcolm walking towards us; he was clutching a book in his right hand. "Hey, Annie… Is it true the gods turned to babies?" he asked immediately.

"Yeah." I replied. "Here, hold mom." I said then handed off mom to my brother. It was a bit awkward looking at Malcolm with a baby in his arms. Baby mom was trying to get her hands on the book.

I turned around and noticed that baby Hera had remained behind and was sitting alone by the van's door. I felt an ounce of pity for her. _"Why is she so killjoy?"_ I wondered and went over to her and pulled her up. The baby goddess looked up at me and glared. _"Yup. She still doesn't like me."_ I thought. Nonetheless, I walked back to Percy and Malcolm with baby Hera in tow.

"Hey dad! Get back here!" I saw Travis chasing baby Hermes across the field. Baby Demeter too just came out of the Camp store and had three boxes of cereal on her hands, Katie and her siblings were running after her. _"Seriously, don't they ever get tired?"_ I wondered. Meanwhile, baby Zeus found himself in the company of dryads; for a small toddler, he looked like he was flirting with them.

"Help! Somebody help me!" I heard a satyr calling for help. I turned to see what was happening and saw that Baby Artemis was hunting him down.

Chiron trotted towards us. Surprisingly, baby Hades was riding on his back; he must've ran into the little God of the Underworld on his way.

"Annabeth dear, please tell the other Cabin leaders to Assemble in the Big House. We have a visitor and she wants to talk to all of you." Chiron instructed.

"Who?" I asked.

"You'll know soon enough." The old centaur replied as he swished his tail back and forth.

"Percy, are you coming with me?" I asked Percy who was still holding his dad who was squirming and pointing towards the lake.

"Sure, I'll change my pants first. I'm beginning to smell." He replied.

* * *

**And yey! an update finally! haha... anyways, forgive for being so late to update. Well, that's another chapter and some sort of cliffhanger... haha. I am hoping that you'll like it though. Don't forget to leave a review and THANK YOU for reading :)**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**


	4. Hecate Pays a Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJaO and HoO characters. The credit goes to Rick Riordan**

**Chapter 4**

**Hecate Pays a Visit!**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

I just came out of my cabin after changing my pants. I had baby dad in my arms who was crying and pointing towards the lake. When I stepped out of the door, I saw Baby Artemis staring up at me with a bewildered face. _"What's gotten into her?" _I thought. _"She must be looking for Mrs. O'Leary." _The terrified hellhound had taken the liberty to hide under my bed.

"Hey, what took you so long Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked as she approached me. Surprisingly, it was not the baby Goddess of Wisdom that was nestled in her arms. It was the little Queen of the Gods.

"What are you doing with her?" I asked. "And where's your mom?"

"My siblings are playing with her." She replied referring to her mom. "This one on the other hand, is following me all over the place." She added as she set baby Hera on the ground. "Anyways let's get going, Chiron is waiting for the Cabin leaders in the Big House."

"I think Baby Hera likes you!" I told Annabeth as we walked.

"It's more like she wants to annoy me." Annabeth replied as Baby Hera tagged along beside her.

We went to the Aphrodite Cabin first; Drew was there along with her siblings who were busy trying to figure out what dress combination would fit their baby mom – who was lying in Piper's bunk and surrounded with a bunch of her giggling daughters; and each was holding an assortment of dresses and makeup.

"Hey guys, who will represent you on the meeting?" Annabeth asked since Piper wasn't back yet from Camp Jupiter to spend time with her boyfriend.

"OH! I'd be honored to go!" Drew exclaimed and nobody contradicted since they were not really paying any attention.

"Okay, wait for us on the Big House." I told her as Wise Girl and I went to tell the others.

We found baby Ares dangling on the fence outside his own cabin. He was looking really pissed. The sight would be funny if there was no barbed wire just below him. I shook my head as I entered the cabin first and saw a lot of them sleeping with the exception of Clarisse and two of her half-brothers.

"You do realize your dad is hanging on a fence outside, do you?" I asked them.

"Yeah, of course. I was the one who hanged him there." Clarisse replied.

"What the!" Annabeth exclaimed. "How could you do that?" she asked.

"Oh, he's so irritating!" Clarisse said. "And he keeps hitting us with that plastic sword of his." He added with irritation. "What do you want?" she asked as Wise Girl and I remained standing by their door.

"Chiron summoned us to a meeting." Annabeth told her and Clarisse nodded her head as she tied her hair in a ponytail. "And please do take down your dad from that fence." Annabeth added as we both went out of their cabin. I saw baby Ares still dangling in the fence and Baby Artemis was tickling his feet with one of her arrows. Poor baby Ares was kicking wildly with an annoyed face while the little Goddess of the Hunt was almost laughing below him next to the barbed wires.

Annabeth came by and grabbed baby Artemis and dragged her along with baby Hera who looked amused and wanted to help baby Artemis with the tickling thingy. I set baby Dad down and took down baby Ares from the fence. The war god in return, kicked me when I set him on the ground then started running inside his cabin. I held baby dad by the arm as we made our way to Annabeth and the other two baby goddesses holding on to either of her hands. They were talking to a daughter of Apollo.

* * *

It took us another ten minutes when we finally notified all of the Cabin counselors. Annabeth and I were walking towards the Big House. Baby dad was holding my right hand as he walked lazily beside me. Baby Hera was tugging at Annabeth's left hand and baby Artemis was between us.

Some of the cabin counselors were already there waiting when we entered. They had their baby god parents with them. Annabeth's baby mom was there also and she immediately frowned when she saw baby dad, she ran to Annabeth and swatted Baby Hera's hand away with a rolled up paper she was holding and then she shoved Baby Artemis; which in turn the goddess of the hunt whacked her with her silver bow. If Annabeth didn't intervene quickly, they might have broken into a fight again.

Almost all of us were there with the exception of Drew and Travis from the Hermes Cabin.

I saw who our visitor was. She was sitting beside Chiron. A woman who looked like in her late 30's with dark unkempt hair, puffy dark lined eyes and she must've just gone out of bed because she was wearing a bath robe over her pajamas. Yes, the Goddess of Magic, Hecate looked like a deranged woman. One of her daughters was sitting beside her.

I also noticed that almost all of the baby gods and goddesses were looking at her scornfully with the exception of Baby Hera who looked like she didn't care at all as she twirled her hair playfully.

Connor and Travis arrived with baby Hermes in tow. Connor was eating a shawarma and his dad was whacking each person that they passed by with a caduceus and smiling all the way.

A moment later, Drew came with her baby mom who was dressed in a pink tutu. Baby Ares ran over to her but Baby Hippie swatted him back with a plastic hammer. It was like a slow motion event as we all stared how the plastic hammer kissed the Baby Ares' face. The god of war fell over and cried until Clarisse picked him up.

I sat by the aquarium on the Big House since baby dad looked fond of the fishes swimming inside it. Annabeth and her mom had to sit one seat apart from us because… you might as well already know that our parents don't really get along. Baby Artemis was sitting between us.

So, it seems, we're all here." Chiron said. "Lady Hecate, you may begin."

The goddess cleared her throat. "So, the reason why…" Lady Hecate was saying when something went "whoosh" and the next thing we know, there was a plastic arrow and banana stuck on her face. "Who threw that?" the goddess fumed in anger.

I thought the arrow might be from Apollo since it was gold rather than silver. I turned to look at him and he grinned. The banana on the other half, I had no idea. Maybe it was from baby D or baby Demeter who were sitting next to a dozen of it.

The sight was so funny but nobody dared to laugh at the goddess of magic. The goddess turned her gaze towards baby Apollo and his son Will Solace who looked nearly close to fainting. "Off with his head!" The goddess screamed… you know just like how the bloody red queen does in Alice in Wonderland. Nobody obeyed her of course. I mean, who would want to behead a smiling little god?

"So, as I was saying…" Lady Hecate started again… but before she could continue a shawarma went sailing through the air and splatted all over her face. We watched as the contents of the shawarma wrapping dripped down slowly. Baby Hermes was jumping up and down while his son Connor looked terrified. On the other hand, the other babies were either laughing or clapping their hands. Baby D was laughing so hard that he choked on his grape juice and Baby Demeter was clapping enthusiastically that the boxes of cereal on her hands spilled and showered over Katie. Baby Zeus and Hades, who were sitting next to Chiron - were doubling over in laughter. We all laughed along that time and I noticed even Chiron chuckled too.

The goddess of magic was so angry that sparks of electric volts were crackling around her. That was our cue to shut up. Her hair stood on the edge and her eyes looked eerily red. Then there was smoke…

"Um… mom…" One of her daughters spoke. I believe her name was Veronica. The goddess turned to her daughter. "Your hair is on fire." Veronica continued as she moved away from her mother.

When Lady Hecate realized it, she started running around frantically... "Put it out! Put it out!" she screamed as she ran around. Baby dad tripped her and the poor goddess of magic tumbled and had her head dipped in the aquarium. That made the babies laugh even harder.

After that fiasco, Lady Hecate returned to her seat - dripping wet. She put up some kind of bubble around her. Maybe a force field...

"Campers, please restrain your baby parents from doing mischief. The Lady Hecate is here to explain something." Chiron said while Baby Zeus was pulling on his beard.

"So… The reason I came was to inform you how your parents turned into that mischievous babies that you're currently holding." Lady Hecate said.

"Ow… they're not mischievous at all! They're adorable! Just look at them." Drew suddenly said and earned a glare from the goddess of magic.

"First of all, I want to apologize to all of you for this mess that has befallen us. The reason why they are in that state is because of a certain curse spell that had gone wrong. Well, to be honest… it wasn't entirely my fault at all." The goddess continued.

"What do you mean it's not entirely your fault?" Wise Girl asked and her baby mom looked like she was so proud of her daughter.

Lady Hecate turned to her daughter Veronica. "Well, to start… my daughter here was helping me transcribe some new spells that I devised some time ago. It so happens that the iPad had doomed us because it autocorrected some of the incantations that I had invented." She explained.

"What? But that's just ridiculous!" Pollux suddenly stood and blurted out. Baby D fell from his lap and tumbled on the floor still clutching his juice box.

"Didn't you review it? Or don't you have a beta-reader or something?" Katie asked while picking off some cereal flakes from her hair.

"Oh, I do have a beta once but she resigned." Lady Hecate replied. "Apparently she's working as a waitress at the cheesecake factory now. I'll tell you her story later."

"So, what spell was did you cast?" Annabeth asked again.

The goddess held her hand out to her daughter and Veronica handed her something. "Is that a radio's antenna?" I asked absentmindedly and laughed.

"No dear, it's my magic wand." The goddess replied then extended her wand/antenna and made some weird motions. Suddenly a screen appeared from nowhere, it looked like a PowerPoint presentation. Some ridiculous phrases were written on it.

"What's that?" Almost all of us asked at once.

"Oh..." Was the only word I said.

* * *

**Yay! Finally an update again.. hehe... I apologize for taking so long... I do hope you have a good laugh with this one. Next up would probably be about the spell that Hecate used. Stay tuned and leave a review.**

**I'll update as soon as I can :)**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**


	5. The Spell

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJaO and HoO characters. The credit goes to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Spell**

**Annabeth's POV**

* * *

Mom was sitting on my lap flipping through the pages of a book that she apparently found somewhere in the Big House. As the Goddess of Wisdom, she should be listening to the meeting that was going on. However, she was not paying any attention at all. She just looked up when there was something funny. She also laughed along at that shawarma throwing part but then she turned her attention back to the book.

Baby Artemis was sitting between me and Percy. I turned to look at her just in time she was notching a rubber silver arrow in her plastic bow and aiming it at Lady Hecate. I immediately took it away from her and in turn earned me a glare then a sheepish pout.

Lady Hecate was currently talking about her beta reader.

"So, what spell did you cast?" I asked.

The goddess held her hand out to her daughter and Veronica handed her something. "Is that a radio's antenna?" Percy asked then laughed.

"No dear, it's my magic wand." The goddess replied then extended her wand. _"Seriously, that looks just like an antenna"_ I thought agreeing with Percy. The goddess made some weird gestures with her wand then a screen flickered in front of us.

"What's that?" we asked as we stared at the blurry PowerPoint Presentation. All I could make out was "first month anniversary." "best night ever…"

"Oh..." I heard Percy mumble then the image flickered again and the picture was somewhat clearer.

"That's the spell I cast accidentally!" Lady Hecate exclaimed but we broke into another round of laughter because we were staring at a picture of her and some guy smooching with each other. I had to cover both mom's and Baby Artemis' eyes. The goddess looked bewildered and turned to stare at her own PowerPoint. Her face suddenly turned into purple.

"Umm… that's not…" she stuttered. "That's not what I mean…" she muttered as she waved her wand again. Her daughters Veronica and Lou Ellen were snickering beside her. "Curse it!" the goddess exclaimed. "This is not my wand! Who took my wand?" she asked in a loud voice but then nobody answered because we were all laughing. Drew and baby Aphrodite were squealing in delight.

At that moment someone puffed in and we all stared at the Lady Hestia who materialized beside Chiron. Her presence suddenly filled the Big House with warmth. She looked at the picture and laughed. "Hecate, I'm sorry... I believe that's my poking stick you're holding." Hestia said.

The goddess of Magic was close to breaking. Her eyes were already twitching as she looked at Lady Hestia in embarrassment and anger. "You!" she pointed at Lady Hestia. "Argh! I hate you!" she screamed. Steam was coming out of her ears and nose

We all tensed and stopped laughing. Even the babies were quiet. We were all anticipating that a smack down might break out between the two goddesses.

Lady Hestia was just staring at Hecate with a smirk. "So…" she trailed off. "Can I have my poking stick now?" she asked. "Seriously, it's hard to tend to the hearth on the throne room without it." She added then rolled her eyes.

"Here!" Lady Hecate tossed the stick (that looked like an antenna) to Lady Hestia. Lady Hecate seemed to have forgotten about her force field and my mom noticed it. She snapped close the book she was holding then threw it at the goddess of magic. "Thud" the book landed on her head. "Uh oh!" I mumbled as Lady Hecate glowered at my direction. But seriously, I had difficulty taking her seriously because moments later, a screwdriver hit her right foot. Followed by a caduceus, George and Martha were hissing nervously… then a juice box, a box of cereal, a splash of water… some paper and a lot more stuff. By the time, they it all ceased, Hecate looked like a dumpster.

Lady Hestia laughed out loudly then tossed Hecate's wand at her before she puffed out back to somewhere.

That did it, the goddess truly snapped. All the junk thrown at her was hurled back at us.

I was hit by the hard bound book on my forehead. Baby Hera hid behind me along with Baby Artemis. Mom fell to the floor… still smiling.

Percy somehow back flipped and landed inside the aquarium (which his dad found amazing as he was clapping enthusiastically).

Katie and her baby mom were covered in cereal flakes… even her sister Miranda who was sitting beside her was covered in cereal and drenched in grape juice. Next to her, Baby D was swimming in a little pool of his juice box.

Baby Hippie fell from the table and landed on top of Baby Ares. Drew was cursing something about her mom's tutu. Baby Apollo and Will was thrown off their chair and landed at the corner. To top it all off, Travis and Baby Hermes… along with Connor - flew out the window. Thankfully, Travis caught his dad before they landed next to a surprised satyr.

After Hecate got her revenge, we all went back to our seats with an assortment of injuries. Baby Zeus and Hades were hiding below Chiron's wheelchair. The poor centaur had mustard on his beard.

Percy dried himself as he climbed out the aquarium. I sat back on my seat, frowning. Baby mom looked at me and smiled. _"Great! You're the one who started this."_ I thought as I cradled her into my lap.

"I'm getting tired of this!" Hecate exclaimed. "So, here's the spell." She huffed and put up another force field. The PowerPoint flashed again.

I stared at what was written on the picture. "Stupid dyslexia." I cursed as I had trouble focusing. Then when I finally made out what was written, it read:

* * *

"_Heed this, my Olympic counsel,_

_[or]__I'll turn you each into a toddler._

_I am the goddes__**s**__ of Magic_

_Be sure to remember it_

_Thirteen moons you shall suffer_

_For defying me - your master._

_Tremble before me!_

_Or I'll curse you to eternity!"_

* * *

"That's the spell?" I asked as I continued massaging my forehead. "That reads more like a simple rhyme. _"A stupid rhyme."_ I added mentally.

"That's the original spell" Hecate said. "… before the iPad autocorrected it and even changed some of the words." The PowerPoint flickered to the next slide. "That was supposed for a cocky and arrogant minor god I had a quarrel with."

* * *

"_Heed this __**Olympic Council**__,_

_I'll turn you each into a toddler._

_I am the __**goodness**__ of __**Manic**_

_Be sure to remember it_

_Thirteen __**months**__ you shall suffer_

_For defying me – your __**monster**_

_**Trample**__ before me!_

_Or I'll curse you to a __**nursery**__!"_

* * *

"Believe me; I don't know how eternity turned to nursery." Lady Hecate commented.

"So, did you find any way to reverse it?" Clarisse asked. "Because I think I can't stand baby dad for long." She added then folded her arms. Baby Ares was just grinning at her from the floor.

"Ah… yes… when you look at it, the spell doesn't makes sense." Lady Hecate replied. _"It doesn't make any sense at all." _I agreed internally. "But I figured out that there's a way to undo it." The goddess continued.

All of us looked at her hopefully. "And that is?" Percy asked.

"We wait." Hecate simply said then grinned triumphantly (like she won in the lottery or something)

"Wait for what?" Will Solace asked.

"Wait for thirteen months to pass by." Lou explained, taking over from her mother who was now smiling to herself and pacing back and forth with a crazed look. She seemed like she also had some ADHD. _"Oh… goddess of Manic."_ I thought. "You see there's that line 'Thirteen months you shall suffer.'" Lou continued pointing to the said line. "Until then, they will remain in that state." She finished.

"Great! I can't promise we can keep our dad alive for thirteen months." Clarisse said.

Almost all of us broke into grumbling. "And why it hasn't affected Hestia, your mom and other minor gods?" Miranda asked, grumbling as she removed bits of cereal from baby Demeter's hair.

"Oh! That's a good question." Lou said. "Minor gods aren't affected because it only refers to the Olympic Council – the major gods."

"Is there no other way?" I asked while trying to take baby Artemis' bow again. That time she was aiming at Percy.

"Well, I guess there is none. We just have to wait for the spell to wear off." Veronica replied. "But don't worry, we'll keep on looking." She added.

_"Thirteen months… geez… that's annoying…"_ I thought. Then, Baby mom, Hera and Artemis broke into a scuffle; they were fighting for the bow. They were trying to pull each other's hair and trashing wildly until Artemis recovered her bow and quickly notched an arrow and shoot baby Hera. The rubber-tipped arrow hit the queen of the gods in her forehead and she cried loudly.

I took away the bow from Artemis for good and lightly spank her hand. She cried too and ran to hug Percy's leg. _"Gods, what if Percy and I will have twins someday?" _The random thought crossed my mind. I shook my head. _"Focus Annabeth."_

I patted baby Hera's back gently and tried to shush her. "There, there. Stop crying, it's okay. I'm here." I told her. Baby mom was glaring towards baby Hera. Seriously, like she had that get-away-from-my-daughter-or-I-will-kill-you look. I saw Percy trying to shush baby Artemis too. He placed her on his lap and the supposed-to-be anti-boy goddess sobbed at my boyfriend's chest. Baby Poseidon however, didn't care as he watched the fishes inside the aquarium while sucking his thumb.

Then, I noticed it all seemed quiet. I realized that the other campers were staring at me and Percy amusedly. Even Chiron had a smile on his face while Baby Zeus and Hades were running around him. I just smiled at them.

"Well, Lady Hecate, is there anything else you want to talk about?" Chiron asked as he turned to the goddess. Hecate shook her head.

"So, I guess, that's it! You're all dismissed." Chiron said. Lady Hecate puffed out and some of the campers filed out of the Big House.

"Annabeth, do you have a minute?" Chiron asked as I was about to exit the house with Baby Mom and Hera. Percy was still trying to shush the Goddess of the Hunt.

"What is it?" I asked as I approached Chiron.

"Well, I have something for you." He said then handed me a paper. A check list to be exact. "What's this?" I asked.

"I need you to go and buy that stuff for the babies. The camp's store could not possibly cater to all their needs." Chiron stated and I groaned.

"Can someone else go shopping?" I asked again. "Like some of the Aphrodite girls or the Stolls." I offered.

"No, Connor and Travis will probably steal stuff. Aphrodite girls will spend all the money to buy designer shoes or perfumes." Percy interjected. _"Great, Seaweed Brain… you're not really helping" _I thought as my gaze fell on Percy.

"Percy has a point." Chiron said, stroking the mustard away from his beard.

"How about Katie and Miranda? Or Pollux… or Will? Even Lou or Clarisse?" I pleaded but Chiron just knitted his brows.

"Oh, come on Wise Girl, let's go." Percy said and took the pouch of money from Chiron and dragged me out with the remaining babies.

"I already contacted Piper and Leo; they're on their way home." Chiron called out. "The Hunters are coming as well and Nico."

* * *

**Hey! There's the fifth chapter :D not as funny as the previous ones but still I hope you guys like it :) I know, the spell kinda sucks... hehe. Anyways, don't forget to review :)**

**Currently writing the next Chapter...**

**Thanks!**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**

**P.S. : Who's your favorite Olympic Toddler so far?**


	6. Baby Stuff

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJaO and HoO characters. The credit goes to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Baby Stuff**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

"Can I bring dad along?" I asked Annabeth as we both walked out the Big House. Baby Artemis was still sobbing against my chest and baby dad was walking lazily beside me.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Annabeth asked as she turned to stare at me. Her baby mom was rolling a paper and looking like she's gonna whack baby Hera for holding Annabeth's hand.

I scratched the back of my head with my free hand. "Well, nobody's going to look after him here." I started and Annabeth raised her brows at me. "I mean, I'm his only son here at camp."

"Don't be silly, my siblings can look after him." Annabeth said.

"I think that might not be a good idea..." I replied. "You're mom's not gonna be happy about it, just look at her." I said and pointed at her mom that was glaring towards baby dad's direction. Moments later she threw the rolled up paper at dad then ran away towards Malcolm.

"How about you ask Katie to look after him?" Annabeth offered as we continued walking.

"Hmmm..." I considered it for a moment. "Sure, sounds better." I agreed and we both walked towards the Demeter cabin. Baby Hera and Dad were following us while baby Artemis seemed to be enjoying leaning against my chest.

"Here, hand her over to me." Annabeth said - holding out her hand for the goddess of the hunt. The silver-eyed goddess however shook her head and held on tighter at my arm.

"Oh... she seems to like me." I said then grinned at Annabeth. My girlfriend just glared at me in return. "Oh... someone's jealous!" I commented and Annabeth's cheeks turned pink.

"No I'm not!" she yelled at me then stormed off towards the Demeter Cabin hurriedly with baby Hera trotting alongside her. _"That's weird. Hera doesn't really like Wise Girl that much." _I thought as I tried to catch up to her. "Come on dad."

* * *

When I reached Demeter cabin, Annabeth was already inside as I stood by the door. Baby dad was pulling some vines that decorated their door. Baby Artemis must have found it amusing because she squirmed to get down. I set her down and she immediately joined baby dad pulling on the various vines and uprooting some of the potted plants.

I peered inside and saw that Baby Demeter was sitting inside a crib (Well, it wasn't really a crib. It's more like a bed surrounded by stacked cereal boxes).

"Hey Katie, can I ask a favor?" Annabeth asked as she noticed me standing by the door.

"Sure." Katie replied then looked at me. "Come in, Percy." she offered.

"Oh, It's fine..." I replied and Katie nodded.

"So, what is it Annabeth?" Katie asked as she turned back at Annabeth.

"Can we leave baby Poseidon here for a while?" Wise Girl asked. "And baby Hera and baby Artemis too." she added.

"Okay... it's fine but why? Did you have a quest?" Katie asked.

"Oh, not really... Chiron asked us to buy some baby stuff." I interjected and Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"I know it might be too much to ask but out of all the other cabins, you guys are much more responsible." Annabeth said.

"Oh, thanks!" Katie replied then grinned at us. "Don't worry, we'll look after them."

"Can I come with you guys?" Miranda asked. "You know, I want to help." she offered.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure." I said.

"Great!" Miranda exclaimed.

I turned to dad and saw that he was playing tug-of-war with baby Artemis using a grapevine. I walked over to both of them and dragged them inside the Cabin. As soon as they entered, baby dad was greeted by a flying cereal box which landed on his face. He looked up at me for a moment then sniffed. His face turned pitiful and then... well... he cried.

"Mom!" Katie yelled. "That's rude." she scolded her baby mom. The goddess of agriculture, however, just smirked at her daughter. Katie turned to me. "I'm sorry." she said.

"Oh, it's fine." I said as I carried dad and he cried on my shoulders. Annabeth was lookingat me amusedly and then smiled.

"Okay... you can bring your dad." she told me. "Just him. Baby Hera and Artemis stays." she added with a smirk then grabbed my hand and we went out the door. "Thanks Katie!" I called out while Miranda followed us.

"Miranda! Don't forget the Fruit Loops!" Katie yelled after her sister.

* * *

We found Argus was already waiting for us by the camp's entrance. Connor Stoll was also there.

"Off to somewhere Percabeth?" Connor asked. (He apparently picked up the annoying nickname for us from the Aphrodite brood.)

"Yeah, we're going shopping." Annabeth replied as she got inside the van followed by Miranda.

"Do you want to come?" I asked Connor.

"Sweet!" he replied then grinned at me before he went inside the van too.

I came in last and sat beside Annabeth with my bay dad sitting on my lap. Argus started the engine and drove off.

Baby dad must've been fond of Annabeth's curly blonde hair because he kept reaching for it and twirling it in his little fingers. Annabeth just smiled at him and from time to time played with him too by tickling his feet and tummy.

* * *

By the time we reached the nearest department store, dad had already dozed off on my shoulder. We went inside and I pulled a small shopping cart.

"Uh, Seaweed Brain... you might want to get a bigger cart" Annabeth said as she waved the list at me. It was quite long. So, I grabbed a bigger cart.

"So, where to?" I asked. Miranda and Connor were trailing behind us.

Annabeth tore the list in two and handed the other half to Miranda. "Here, you and Connor go get the other stuff so it would be much faster."

Connor grinned again and I found it somewhat odd as Miranda and him went to get another shopping cart and proceeded to the other end of the aisles. Wise Girl and I proceeded to the opposite end.

"So, let's see..." Annabeth started while putting her index finger against her cheek and stared at the list. "We need to get baby bottles first." she finally decided.

Dad stirred and rubbed his eyes then let out a small yawn. (in case you're wondering, he was wearing a sea-green diaper.)

I put dad inside the shopping cart and we proceeded towards the babies section. Some customers were staring oddly at us while Annabeth was browsing through the baby bottles. _"This is ridiculous. I haven't picture out Annabeth this way." _I thought as I stared at her. Her face had that look like she was analyzing what baby bottle would be appropriate. I was busy staring at Annabeth that I didn't notice that dad was grabbing some blue baby bottles too and playing with it inside the cart.

"Geez, put those back dad." I said as my attention went back to him. I pried the bottles from him. Fortunately, he didn't complain.

After picking up 26 supposedly-appropriate-enough baby bottles (two for each baby), a young couple approached us.

"Oh... he's so cute!" The lady said in an English accent and pinched dad's face. Dad gave her one of his dazzling smile (maybe not as bright as Apollo's smile but still... I think it's cute.) "How old is he?" the guy asked.

"Uh..." I stuttered and looked at Annabeth.

"He's two and three-quarters years old." Annabeth replied. _"More like thousands of years old." _I thought.

"What's his name?" the lady asked. "I'm Ginny by the way." she said and smiled at Wise Girl and me.

"And I'm Harry." the guy said said and extended his hand and shook mine. I smiled back at them.

"Poseidon. His name is Poseidon." I said. _"Yeah, the Greek God of the Seas!"_ I added internally.

The couple had amused faces. "Well, unique name... like from the Greek Mythology." The guy said.

"Yeah, you got that right." Annabeth said and giggled. I laughed along.

"Anyways, I think we have to go." I told the young couple politely. The lady pinched dad's face again before they left too.

"So, what's next?" I asked Annabeth.

"Diapers." she told me and started walking. I followed her while pushing the cart... dad was quite enjoying his ride.

* * *

"Which one do you like?" Annabeth asked baby dad while holding a pack of Pampers on one hand and Huggies on the other. Dad just smiled at her and clapped his hands. Annabeth huffed.

"I think Pampers would be fine." I told her and Annabeth stuffed four large packs of diapers in the cart then she removed dad from the cart and carried him on her arms.

"Percy, can you get another cart please." Annabeth told me. I nodded my head and smiled at the cute picture I'm seeing – Her holding a baby.

I walked back to where the carts were but as I passed by the shelves of baby foods, I saw Connor and Miranda smooching with each other next to some packs and bottles of Gerber and Cerelac. I cleared my throat and both of them yelped and broke away from each other.

"Ummm... uh..." Miranda stuttered. Her face was turning like a ripe chili.

"We were just uh..." Connor started. "Um... picking some baby foods and cereals." he said as he reached for a pack of Cerelac hurriedly and stuffed it inside the cart.

"Yeah, we're just getting some Fruit Loops." Miranda added.

I smiled wickedly at both of them.

"Oh please, don't tell anyone." Connor pleaded and Miranda nodded in assent and gave me that big pleading eyes look.

"Okay." I said then turned my back and whistled all the way to get another cart.

"Percy, what took you so long?" Annabeth asked as I came back and found her holding dad against her hip. She was scanning the shelves looking for sippy-cups. I noticed that there were already an assortment of bibs added into the cart.

"Oh, I ran into a son of Hermes and daughter of Demeter snogging each other." I told her and she looked at me with that are-you-kidding-me look. I nodded my head at her and she broke into some sort of hysterics while dad looked at her confusedly.

"Seriously?" Annabeth asked. "Oh... that would be news indeed. Who would've thought they like each other?" she asked rhetorically.

"Yeah." I agreed and snickered. "Anyways, what else do we need?"

"Well, milk... a couple of shirts and pants... some baby shampoo... we need to order strollers too." Annabeth replied while walking towards the milk section.

* * *

After maybe close to three hours, we were ready to pay for four huge shopping cart loads of baby stuff. Connor and Miranda met us at the counter. They both turn red each time I look at them.

"Oh! What a cute baby!" the cashier said as she smiled at baby dad that was yawning on Annabeth's arm. "And look at you! You're such a cute couple." she added while gesturing to me and Annabeth. Miranda and Connor snickered. "Is that your first son?" the chatty cashier asked. I mentally face-palmed.

"Uh yeah." I told her and Annabeth stamped on my foot then grinned to the cashier.

"Oh... seems a lot of stuff for just one baby." the cashier noticed. "Are you running a Care Home dears?" she asked and smiled happily.

"Well... not really." Annabeth said and the cashier started swiping each item. "It's kind of complicated."

When all the swiping and packing was done, I reached for the pouch that I took from Chiron. Inside it was not really money but something else better – Hermes' magic credit card (Apparently, Lady Hestia found it and gave it to Chiron for this purpose.)

After loading all the stuff in the van, and buying a small aquarium (Dad was crying really hard for it that I was forced to buy the said thing.), Argus drove back to camp. Baby dad was asleep on Annabeth's shoulder all the way. When we arrived, Connor and me carried the boxes and plastics to the Big House while Annabeth and Miranda went back to the Demeter Cabin.

* * *

As I entered the Big House, I couldn't really decide what was funnier; I was greeted by the sight of Baby Apollo booty-shaking in front of a jukebox to the tune of 'I Like to Move it, move it.' Then suddenly the music switched to 'Moves Like Jagger' and as if on cue, it was Baby Hades' turn to booty-shake and apparently his own version of Gangnam Style. The sight was so funny that I nearly dropped the box that I was carrying.

Next to them, Baby Hippie was hammering Baby Ares' foot (don't worry, it was a plastic hammer) while Baby D and Baby Zeus were fighting over a single grape. As I set down the box, Baby D won the grape and immediately put it inside his mouth. Baby Zeus punched him in the face and the former was stunned that he choked on the grape. He was making some gagging sounds; his son Pollux immediately came to his rescue and gave him some sort of Heimlich Maneouver and the grape shot out of poor Baby D's mouth. Unfortunately though, the grape landed on Baby Zeus mouth as he was yawning. He swallowed it whole.

I was laughing so hard at the scene. Then I heard some sort of commotion outside. I went to look at what was happening. The Hunters of Artemis had arrived with my cousin Thalia on the lead. She brought fifteen other Hunters with her. Some Aphrodite girls were glaring at them.

I saw that Annabeth was already hugging Thalia and I went over to them. "Hey!" I greeted. "Welcome back Thalia." I said and she smiled at me and gave me a hug – the other Hunters found it unsettling that their captain was hugging a boy (well, a man).

"Nice to be back." Thalia said. "We came as soon as we heard the news. Is it true?" she asked.

"Well just see for yourself." I told her then turned to Annabeth. "Where's dad?" I asked.

"Oh, he's asleep." she replied. "I tucked him in in your bed. Mrs. O'Leary is with him." she added.

I smiled at Annabeth and thanked her.

"So, where's Lady Artemis?" Thalia asked.

"She's at Demeter Cabin playing with Baby Hera and Demeter." Annabeth said.

"So, who would you chose to babysit?" I asked. "Baby Artemis or your dad?"

Thalia scratched her head. Some of the Hunters were already heading to Cabin Eight. "Where's he?" she asked, referring to her dad.

"Inside the Big House, playing... more like scuffling with the other babies." I said.

Thalia let out a heavy sigh. "Maybe my sisters can look after our Mistress. I'll take dad." she finally said after a long moment of consideration.

"I got to go." Annabeth said. "I have to check up on mom." she added and Thalia nodded.

The daughter of Zeus shook her head and headed towards the Big House.

"Well, good luck with that." I told her as I headed towards my own Cabin to check on dad. Annabeth came with me. We held hands until I dropped her off to her own cabin where her baby mom was standing just outside their door and glaring at me.

As I was about to enter my cabin, a horn sounded signalling Argo II's return.

* * *

**Hurray! Time for another laugh trip XD So, how was it this time?**

**What's your favorite Olympic Toddler moment so far?**

******Goodness! I personally like Baby D moments :)) haha**

**Like to hear from you guys! Don't forget to review :))**

**I'll update as soon as I can.**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**

**P.S. : Don't worry guys... Harry and Ginny just did a little cameo... they're not staying :))**


	7. Demigod Babysitters

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJaO and HoO characters. The credit goes to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Demigod Babysitters**

**Annabeth's POV**

* * *

I stood with the other demigods who came to welcome Argo II's return. I came out of cabin 6 as soon as we heard the horn. Baby mom was snoring in my bunk next to a pile of books and scrolls.

The Argo II descended in a clearing near the strawberry fields. Coach Hedge was as usual standing on the prow of the ship swaying his baseball bat and yelling, "DIIIEEE! Want a piece of me strawberry? Huh, I'll whip you with cream!"

I shook my head. _"Leo must've given him some Red Bull again." _I thought.

Piper came walking down the gangplank first. Of course, Jason was walking beside her with a big smile on his face. Then Hazel, with her cavalry sword at her hips and her helmet tucked against her side. Frank was wearing his purple cape and his centurion's badge.

Coach Hedge came next. He was practicing his favorite Chuck Norris round house kick as he came down. He once told us that he perfected that kick and gave it a new name, 'the Hedge Hoof Kick' but I didn't see any difference. It was still a roundhouse kick – only performed by a half-goat.

A dozen of Hephaestus campers boarded the ship. Probably to help their brother Leo with the maintenance check.

Percy and Thalia stood beside me. Thalia was already frowning as she held Baby Zeus in her arms. The little god of the skies was pulling on her daughter's raven hair and Thalia was swatting his hands away frustratingly. I would've laugh at the sight of her. _"Well, that's a sight to see, a Hunter of Artemis with a baby."_ I thought then snorted.

"What's funny Annie?" Thalia asked looking like she wants to skewer a wild boar. I just shrugged at her.

"Welcome back guys!" Percy greeted as Jason and Piper approached us. Piper smiled at us while Jason nodded.

Thalia immediately stepped in and handed Jason the baby. "Here, your turn. Got to go! Bye!" she said then sprinted away faster than a gazelle.

"Hey! Whose baby is this?" Jason shouted after her.

Percy was snickering beside me and I can't help but laugh.

Piper gave us a look of confusion. "Wait, what's happening?" she asked.

"You didn't know?" I asked in return. That moment Hazel and Frank showed up.

"Cute baby!" Hazel exclaimed and pinched Zeus' cheeks. Jason was already looking embarrassed.

Jason handed the baby to Hazel. "Here, take him." He said. Hazel happily accepted.

"Didn't know what?" Piper asked me.

"_Seriously, Chiron hasn't told them?" _I sighed internally.

"That baby right there…" Percy started pointing at baby Zeus. "That's actually baby Zeus." He said.

Hazel yelped in surprise and tossed the baby back at Jason. Thankfully he caught baby Zeus in time before his face kissed the ground.

"You're joking right?" Jason asked Percy when he regained his composure.

Percy shook his head. "Nope." He said popping the 'p'.

Jason looked like he was struck by his own lightning. "What? Why? How?" he asked, his mouth was opening and closing fast as he seemed to be thinking a sensible question.

Piper looked at me again with that are-you-serious look, but somewhat amused.

"Percy's right." I said. "Wait 'til you see your baby mom." I told Piper.

"My what?" Piper exclaimed and turned pink.

And right at that moment, Clarisse came. She was dragging a brat-looking baby who was frowning. "Great!" Clarisse exclaimed. "You came back. Just in time." She stared at Frank and grinned wickedly. She shoved baby Ares to him. "Here, make yourself useful. Look after dad." She said then stormed off too just like what Thalia did.

"Dad? You mean Mars?" Frank asked me and I nodded.

"Okay, okay… this isn't funny. What happened here?" Frank asked again.

"Ask your siblings." I said then walked off with Percy.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked. He was still holding his baby dad who was yawning on his arms.

"I'm going to check on dad." Percy replied then tugged at my hand.

"Mom's probably awake too." I said then continued walking with Percy again. I stopped five steps away and turned to Hazel. "You dad is probably waiting for you too. He's with Chiron. Have fun babysitting." I said then laughed. We left the four demigods standing there like they've just been petrified by Medusa.

"Yo! Grace, shall I terminate that infestation?" I overheard Coach Hedge saying.

* * *

That night, during Camp fire sing-along I was seated with Percy again with his baby dad sitting on his lap. Surprisingly, baby mom was sitting beside me too. The two babies must've called a truce or something because neither of them was glaring at each other. Baby mom was wearing a small gray shirt with an owl printed on the front. I personally picked it when we went shopping that afternoon. Baby Poseidon was wearing a blue shirt with fishes on it.

Not far away from us, the Hunters were standing around baby Artemis, looking like they have no idea what to do with her. The cute little goddess was playing with her bow and shooting each of her hunters in turn.

Adjacent to them, Thalia was still arguing with Jason about gods know what. Piper was watching her siblings teaching their baby mom to dance.

On the far side of the amphitheater, Leo was making some toys using tin cans while his dad was playing with his magical belt. His siblings were singing along to "Old McDonald" with the Apollo brood. Baby Apollo was like conducting an orchestra while he stood in front of the singing group waving what looked like to be Hermes' caduceus.

The Hermes campers were roasting marshmallows with the campers from Demeter cabin. The Goddess of Agriculture was slurping down Fruit Loops beside Katie who was by now scolding her sister Miranda. Baby Hermes was already sleeping on Connor's lap.

Baby D was surrounded by a group of satyrs next to the camp fire. Coach Hedge was among them, boasting about his travels; screaming "It was awesome" or "die!" from time to time. They were drinking Kool-Aid that time.

Hazel was looking flustered while holding his baby dad. Baby Hades was playing with the rubies and other gems that keep on popping up by his daughter's feet. Nico hasn't showed up yet.

Baby Ares/Mars or whatever… was already sleeping on Frank's lap. Clarisse looked finally relieved to have someone look after her dad.

I was leaning my head against Percy's shoulder when baby Hera finally found me. She was wearing a white shirt with a Branyard Picture printed on it. I was trying to hide away from her but she keeps on trailing me. She sat down and leaned against my right foot and stared at the sing-along, completely relaxed. Baby mom laid her head on my lap and yawned. Baby Poseidon was smashing some seashells with a rock beside Percy and muttering 'da' 'da' 'da.'

"Hmmm… Where will Baby Hera sleep?" Percy asked as he ran his fingers along my blond curls.

I let out a deep sigh of exasperation. "In her cabin, of course." I replied while I in turn, stroke mom's hair. She looked up at me then smiled.

"Alone?" Percy asked again.

"Look, if you want, she can sleep in your cabin instead Seaweed Brain." I told him.

"Uh… nope. I think she likes you much more." Percy said while twirling some of my hair on his fingers.

"Maybe she can sleep at the Big House with Chiron."

"Hmmm… fine, I guess." Percy replied. "Or, she could sleep with you."

I noticed that some Aphrodite girls were giggling towards us. I looked at Percy. "I already have my mom… and she gets jealous." I said.

"I know!" Percy suddenly said. I almost imagined him with a light bulb hovering over his head. Believe me; it was rare that he had a genius idea. "Why don't we ask Rachel to look after Hera?" he told me.

"Really? Do you think she would agree?" I asked.

"Well, it's worth a try." He said then grinned.

I smiled at him in return. _"Well, good luck with that."_ I thought. "We'll tell her tomorrow."

"Okay, maybe Jason and Thalia can take Hera for the night." Percy said. "After all, she's their stepmom."

I stayed leaning at Percy for a few more moments until the curfew bell sounded. It was time for bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I told Percy and gave him a quick kiss while we were still sitting beside each other. That was probably a bad idea considering baby mom was watching. She immediately stood up, a rolled paper in her hands and bonked Percy in the head and smacked me across the face. I was left wondering where she got that rolled paper again.

On the other hand, when Baby Poseidon saw that baby mom hit Percy, he threw a seashell at mom and shoved her. If we weren't quick enough, they would probably break into a scuffle again. Baby mom was trashing wildly in my arms while baby Poseidon was doing the same with Percy. All the while, baby Hera was staring at us happily and clapping her hands.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." Percy said while carrying his baby dad away.

I walked over to Thalia and Jason who were still arguing who would take care of their dad.

"You take him, you're the _girl_." Jason said and Thalia's eyes were twitching.

"You take him! I'm older than you and you should obey me." Thalia replied.

"Oh yeah, last time I check, you're fifteen and I'm already eighteen." Jason said and stuck his tongue at his sister.

Thalia looked flustered. "It's because I'm immortal now!" she hissed. "Whatever! Take him." She said again. It would be no wonder if lightning will strike judging from their glares at each other.

"Um…" I interrupted. "Hey guys… I was wondering if you could look after your stepmom." I told them and both looked at me like what I said was an out of this world idea. Baby Hera hid behind me. "Um… okay, bad idea… I'll take her then." I said reluctantly and left them going to my own cabin. "Come Hera" I called and the little queen of the gods happily followed me.

When I entered cabin 6, some of my siblings were already asleep in their bunks or maybe some were just pretending to be asleep. Malcolm was drooling on top of a table while Marie was sketching on her drafting table.

"Hey guys… Hera will be staying the night." I said. Some of my siblings nodded and some looked terrified (I don't know why).

I immediately went to the bathroom dragging the two babies along. I gave them a quick bath and wiped them dry before putting them on top of a table. I changed their diapers then applied baby powder and changed their clothes. _"I wonder if mom experienced doing this stuff before." _I thought and smiled as I picture Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and War - pampering a baby.

"Marie, can baby Hera sleep with you?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll finish this floor plan and I'm going to bed too." She replied.

"Thanks." I said as I brought baby Hera to Marie's bunk and tucked her in. Next, I went over to my bunk and lay down with Baby mom snuggling against my chest.

* * *

The next morning, when I woke up, baby mom was still snuggling against me but baby Hera was already lying at the other side of me. _"She must've transferred last night."_ I thought then smiled. Wait, I wasn't supposed to smile. _"Damn it! I'm becoming such a softie. I was supposed to hate her for almost ruining my life."_ But then again, yeah I smiled as I stared at both of mom and her sleeping peacefully.

Malcolm was already up and drinking some tea while reading a book. I got up slowly so that I won't disturb the babies.

I was halfway done in preparing the milk bottles when I suddenly heard a commotion from Cabin 1's direction. "Mal, can you finish this for me?" I asked Malcolm and handed him the bottles.

I immediately went outside to check what was happening. When I opened the door, Thalia and Jason were glaring at each other and the whole cabin smelled like, a mixture of burnt electrical wiring and poop. I covered my nose and saw Baby Zeus sitting on his smelly diaper at the base of his statue inside the cabin.

"No, it's your turn. I did it last night." Thalia was saying. Electrical sparks were curling on her hands.

"Not in a million chances I'm changing his diaper!" Jason replied angrily while sparks were also curling on his arms.

I shook my head. "Poor baby Zeus." I mumbled then left the two of them who didn't even pay any attention to me. I met Piper on my way back to my cabin. She was walking with baby Aphrodite who was dressed like the Indian princess Pocahontas with matching feather headdress.

"Hey," I greeted her. "You might want to help sort things out with Jason and Thalia." I told her. "Tell Jason to change his dad's diaper." I added and snickered as I continued on my way back to my cabin but then I thought about going by Percy's.

I opened the door and saw that my beloved boyfriend was still asleep with his blanket rolled up to his chin. On the other hand, I stood there by the door for a while wondering how baby Poseidon got inside the small aquarium beside the bed. Then I realized that the poor baby was shaking from the cold.

"Percy!" I called to him then went to get his baby dad out of the aquarium." Percy!" I yelled at his ear and he suddenly snapped wide awake.

"Wise Girl! Good morning" he greeted and smiled. "What happened?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Your dad is shaking from the cold." I said as I removed Poseidon's wet shirt and diapers. Luckily there wasn't any poop in it. "I mean, who would even put an aquarium next to his bed?" I continued sounding angry.

"What?" Percy, as clueless Seaweed brain that he is just stared at me while I wiped his baby dad with a towel that I snatched from his drawer.

"I found your dad inside the aquarium." I told him.

"Oh, he must have fallen in it." He replied. "He was playing with it last night and I forgot to move it away before we slept.

"Urg! You're not going to be a great father." I commented absentmindedly and Percy's cheeks flushed. "Where's his baby bottle?" I asked.

"Umm… right there I guess." He said and pointed at the foot of this bed.

"Percy, that's your laundry basket." I scolded him.

"Just look inside." He said. I went over and found the can of powdered milk and the baby bottles on top of his dirty laundry. "If I can recall correctly, you said you don't want to have a baby." Percy said while getting up and making his bed. I blushed like crazy.

"Well, I didn't mean it. Whatever…" I said as I went inside his bathroom to wash the bottles in the sink.

Moments later, I was sitting at Percy's bed preparing his dad's milk after I changed baby Poseidon's diaper and shirt. Percy was leaning beside the door and looking at me in a weird way… like he was scrutinizing me. I stared at him and raised my brows. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said while shrugging his shoulders. "I'm just curious where you learned all this baby stuff." He said and suddenly I felt my face warm.

"Uh… I had two step brothers… and I might have read some things about baby stuff." I replied while fidgeting with the bottles. "And besides… your mom might have told me some things…" I added then grinned at Percy. "I learned quite a lot from her baby stories especially regarding those that concern you…" I added further then winked.

Percy looked embarrassed. "Anyway, give this to your dad." I said and handed him the bottle of milk. "I'll go check on how mom and baby Hera's doing."

"Hera stayed with you?" Percy asked. "I thought she stayed with Thalia and Jason."

"Considering that baby Zeus is stinking right now, I thought it wasn't a good idea last night." I told him then got up from the bed.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked again while holding his dad on his arms and bottle-feeding him.

"Oh, lightning, diaper-changing and stuff." I said. "Anyways, I got to go." I added then kissed Percy's cheek before I got out.

* * *

When I arrived back at cabin 6, Baby mom and Hera were still asleep side-by-side. It was kind of cute seeing that mom had a feet across Hera's stomach as she snored lightly. Malcolm went back to his tea and book. The rest of my siblings were already stirring and making up their beds. I went to the bathroom to wash and comb my hair. Then I changed into my orange shirt before going out again. It was my turn for cabin inspection.

I don't need to stop by cabin 1 since I already saw what was happening there. I gave them 2 stars. I proceeded to Cabin 3 and after a glance I gave Percy 3 stars for dirty laundry lying around his cabin and for discovering his dad inside the aquarium that morning.

Next was Demeter cabin, it was quite neat and I found baby Demeter helping Katie tend to some potted plants outside their cabin. She was dressed in green with brown linings and embroidered with flowers. She also had a small farmer's hat which I think was cute. I gave them 5 stars.

Then I proceeded to Ares cabin. I found the war god drooling at the foot of Frank's temporary bunk and the Ares brood was not really that tidy. There was an assortment of weapon stockpiles. Swords, spears, crossbows and other dangerous objects inside that it was really not an ideal place for a baby. Clarisse and some of her brothers were already donned up in Greek armor for the morning practice. I gave them 3 stars.

Next, I stopped by my cabin again and gave it a 4 for some cluttered books and sketches that Marie forgot to return to their proper places.

Then I gave 5 stars to the neat freak Aphrodite cabin for their color coordinated arrangements.

I gave four to Dionysius. Seeing that they're only a few of them and there's less clutter around. Baby D was still asleep – snuggling to a basket of Kool-Aid.

I was on my way to Hephaestus cabin when I met Percy and baby Poseidon. They tagged along with me for the inspection.

When we entered the cabin, as usual some of them are busy tinkering with stuff. Leo and some of his siblings were working on a metal box in the middle of their cabin. Baby Hippie was playing with his hammer next to an Acetylene torch on top of Buford the table.

"Good morning." I greeted and Leo gave me an elfin smile. His hair was like covered in grease and his face covered in soot just like some of his siblings.

"Good morning guys."

"So, what are you up to?" Percy asked as I scrutinized their cabin.

"Oh, we're making crib for dad." Nyssa replied and waved a wrench at me.

So, far, judging from what Leo was building, it looked like more a cage than a crib. I gave them three stars for bolts, screws, wrenches and pipes that were scattered around.

After that, I went to Hermes cabin and found that it was of course, messy. No surprise in that. Hermes' children were probably the laziest in camp… well next to the Hypnos lot I think. I saw baby Hermes lying in some sort of rug just beside Travis' bed and he was snuggling close to his caduceus that George and Martha were sleeping peacefully too. He must've fallen there or whatever. I gave them two stars.

Our next destination was Apollo cabin and we found the little sun god already muttering baby talk on a microphone while some of his daughters and sons were cheering for him. Their cabin was quite tidy so I gave them five.

We stopped by cabin 8 and there were two Hunters that were posted outside their door. They regarded us quite nicely when we entered. There wasn't much inside except for sleeping bags and stacks of bows and arrows in a corner arranged tidily. I saw Artemis sitting in the middle of the cabin on what appeared to be a bear carpet. When she saw Percy and Poseidon, she stood up and ran to them to give Percy's leg a hug then smiled at Poseidon. I gave them five stars.

Next was Hades cabin. Where, we found the little god of the underworld sleeping on a pile of rubies in Hazel's bed. "Hey, good morning!" I greeted as we came inside. "Just for some inspection." I told Hazel who was currently trying to figure out the milk formulation for her dad.

"Good morning." Hazel greeted then went back to mixing the milk.

"So, how's everything?" I asked.

"Nico's not here yet?" Percy added.

"I was up all night. Dad snores and trashes in his sleep. A few diaper changes. He cried a few times. I guess I'm fine." She replied then smiled sarcastically. "My brother might be coming today." She added.

"Well, get used to it… like thirteen months of it." I said then gave her four stars in my check board for the cluttered pile of gems.

We finished the inspection with two stars to Hypnos, Four each to Hecate and Nemesis. Five stars for Iris and three for the rest.

* * *

**Yay! I'm back from my vacation... hehe... so here's a bit longer chapter for you guys :))**

**thanks for reading and I'll be posting two more chapters soon... so stay tuned :))**

**Don't forget to leave a review or just to say hi...**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**


	8. A Day at the Lake

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJaO and HoO characters. The credit goes to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Day at the Lake**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

By the time we were heading to the Big House to submit Annabeth's report to Chiron, baby dad was walking between Wise Girl and me; I was holding his other hand while Annabeth took the other one. We saw some satyrs had passed out near the camp fire, maybe from too much Kool-Aid the preceding night.

When we entered the Big House, Rachel was there talking to Chiron. She was sitting on the sofa wearing a jumper and brushing her red hair with her Kronos whacking hairbrush.

"Good morning guys! Great to see you again." She greeted and hugged Annabeth and me. She looked at baby dad and smiled. "And you must be baby Poseidon." She said and kissed dad's cheek. "Well, you can really pass as their son." Rachel added and grinned at us. Annabeth and I blushed.

"Nice to see you too, Rachel." Annabeth greeted back then she went over to Chiron and handed him the inspection report.

"So, how are you?" I asked Rachel as we both sat back down at the couch.

"Oh, everything's fine." Rachel replied. Baby dad climbed onto her lap. Annabeth stared at us and raised her right brow. "I think it was kind of cute that the gods turned into babies." Rachel said and began to tickle baby dad. Baby dad let out a cute squeal.

"Any new prophecies?" I asked casually and Rachel just shook her head. She was clearly preoccupied with baby dad. "So, can I ask you a favor?" I asked. That time, Rachel raised her red head and looked at me.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked.

"How would you feel about looking after an Olympic baby?" I asked her.

Rachel seemed to consider for a moment then she scrunched her brows. "Hmmm…" Annabeth approached us and she took baby dad from Rachel and carried him on her arms. Baby dad playfully tugged at her golden locks.

"Sure… I can take care one if I have time." Rachel finally said. "So, you want me to take care of your dad?" she asked. "Don't worry… you don't have to pay me for nanny's fee." She joked and smiled.

"Actually, Percy can manage taking care of his dad." Annabeth interrupted. "Although, he needs some help sometimes." She added then smiled at baby dad.

"So, which one of them then?" Rachel asked me.

"Hmmm… how about baby Hera? You know, the Little Queen of the Gods herself." I told Rachel. Rachel was slightly taken aback. Well, considering that she hates Hera as much as Wise Girl and I do, I thought Rachel would refuse but then she smiled wickedly. I thought it was creepy. "Sure, I'll take care of her during the day." She said.

"You can sleep inside Cabin two." Annabeth told her.

"I don't know, I kinda like the comforts of my cave though." Rachel replied. "So, where's the little queen?" she asked.

"She's sleeping in my cabin right now." Annabeth said.

"Great. Let's go get her." Rachel said and stood up from the sofa. I saw a gleam of excitement in her eyes.

* * *

So there we were, dad and me were strolling towards the canoe lake. Piper and baby Aphrodite were already by the docks sitting – their feet dangling just above the water. Baby Aphrodite looked like that Disney princess… what was her name… Mulan? No, she's Chinese… ah… Pocahontas. Yeah that's right. Well, anyways… as I was saying, dad and I were walking towards the canoe lake, I was thinking of going for a swim; besides, dad loves the water.

"Hey, good morning Percy!" Piper greeted. "Going for a swim?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'd like to hang out with dad." I said.

"Oh, that's nice." Piper said while she redid the braids on her mom's hair. "Where's Annabeth?"

I got into the water as I carried dad. "She's back at her cabin." I answered Piper. Baby dad squirmed and was anxious to touch the surface of the lake so I let him go into the water but I controlled it so that he would float.

Moments later, I saw Jason approaching with baby Zeus walking beside him. The sight could've been normal if not for the fact that baby Zeus' hair were standing on the edge and he looked singed. He looked like Einstein that got electrocuted. I bet he was hit by one of his thunderbolts. They stopped beside Piper.

"What happened to your dad, Grace?" I asked Jason. Baby dad was happily swimming around me like a tuna.

"Oh, Thalia hit me with a thunderbolt and I kinda made dad a shield." Jason said and looking embarrassed.

"That's so cruel!" Piper scolded her boyfriend while her baby mom stared at them with a mischievous grin.

"I agree with Piper." I said. "You should take a crash course on parenting, Grace." I added while I swung baby dad around.

"Speak for yourself, Seaweed Brain." A familiar voice said behind Jason and Annabeth materialized as she pulled off her Yankees Cap. She had a towel wrapped around her, looking like she's going for a swim too. "If I do recall, I found your dad inside the aquarium." She said and grinned at me. "Hey, that was an accident." I protested but blushed in embarrassment. "Where's your mom?" I asked to change the subject.

"She's with Rachel and baby Hera." Annabeth replied. "They're heading this way soon." She added then unwrapped herself from the towel. Underneath, she was wearing a two-piece purple swimsuit. I momentarily forgot she was a daughter of Athena instead of Aphrodite. I mean, seeing the slender curves of her nineteen year old body… well, you get the point. Annabeth dived into the lake near me. Piper and Jason stared at me and stifled a laugh.

A while later, Connor and some of his siblings came barreling down towards the lake and then dived into the water. It made a big splash. Then I just realized, Baby Hermes was also running fast after them – wearing only a diaper and his cute butt swayed to and fro as he ran and a caduceus on his hands. He was about to dive when he tripped and came rolling towards the water instead. Baby dad laughed at the sight. I saw some nymphs were already swimming around him. Meanwhile, Annabeth and I were chasing each other on the water.

* * *

Then I saw that Rachel, baby Hera and baby Athena were already standing by the shore. Rachel was wearing short red swimming shorts and a white top while the two babies were wearing white and gray respectively.

"Mom! Over here!" Annabeth called. Baby Athena gave her a wary glance then tested the water with her toes and cringed… she jumped back and slammed into baby Hera, toppling her down. Baby Athena looked down at her momentarily then grinned. Baby Hera glared as she stood up behind baby Athena. Then, with (just to make this dramatic) one almighty push, she shoved the little Goddess of Wisdom. Baby Athena tumbled right into the water, face-first. Baby dad and baby Hermes were now seriously laughing their butt off. Even baby Aphrodite and Zeus was laughing so hard on the docks.

When baby Athena's head resurfaced, she gave an ear piercing cry. Annabeth had to get to her fast and tried to shush her. Baby Athena was pointing towards baby Hera while she continued to cry and was mumbling some gibberish.

And then without warning, Rachel picked up Baby Hera on her arms and grinned for a moment before she tossed her into the lake like she was just throwing a hairbrush or something. _"Poor Baby Hera."_ I thought then shook my head.

I willed the water to make baby Hera resurface before she drowned. She was just smiling happily when her head came out and had that let's-do-that-again look (if that was even possible). I saw Rachel crossed her arms and huffed indignantly like she was stymied by the little queen of the gods.

I turned around and saw dad was paddling his feet happily. He was a natural swimmer so I left him be. Baby Hermes was swimming next to him – using his caduceus as a floatation device. On the other hand, baby Athena had a tight grip on Annabeth's arm like her life depended on it. It almost looked like she was afraid of the water. I smiled as I swam towards them. "Hey, how's she doing?" I asked Annabeth.

"Hmmm… I think she's scared." Annabeth replied while Athena continued to sob.

"Ow come on, she'll love the water eventually." I said. "Here, let me take her." I offered and Baby Athena held on to Annabeth tighter but I managed to get her eventually (I realized that that was the first time I ever touched Athena). I released her in the water slowly while Annabeth smiled and looked on amusedly.

When baby Athena realized she was already floating alone, she literally leaped out of the water like a trout and clung to me. Her cute little arms clamped around my neck tightly like she was hanging on to dear life itself and then she started to sob again. Annabeth laughed and so did everybody else. "It's alright." I murmured into the frightened goddess' ear while I ran a hand on her back soothingly.

"Aaahhh!" someone screamed and there was a splash near the docks. I turned to see that Piper had fallen into the water. I saw Connor resurfaced a few feet away from her. So I realized, Piper didn't fell but was dragged. She was cursing at Connor while Jason held out a hand for her. I thought Piper wanted to get out the water but then she pulled Jason too who dived next to her. Baby Zeus was looking thrilled.

Annabeth and I laughed and even baby Athena toned down her sobs. We went back to coaxing her to swim while Jason and Piper started to chase each other.

I was distracted when I saw Coach Hedge had his baseball bat and was chasing a harpy (not Ella) across the field and Baby Hades was following him. Coach was of course yelling "Die!" while baby Hades only managed "ih!" "ih!" "ih!" Hazel was also running after them trying to catch her dad. After a while, they were all going in circles and it became unclear who was chasing whom.

I turned my attention back to the frightened baby girl in my arms. She must've realized that she was holding on to me tightly and she slackened her grip and if it was possible for a baby to look embarrass, she did. Baby dad swam towards us and Annabeth played with him. Baby Athena reluctantly tried to swim too seeing that Annabeth and my baby dad was having fun.

* * *

So, there we were… having a great time at the lake with our baby parents. Some campers were having picnic by the shore. Baby Athena and Hera were by that time happily swimming on the shallow part of the lake with Rachel and Annabeth while I took dad on a tour under the lake. I summoned a bubble around us and explored. Schools of fishes and other sea creatures greeted us happily and some of them bowed as dad swam by.

* * *

When we finally got bored playing in the lake, we went back to our cabins and changed. I saw Thalia giving Baby Zeus a bath from the garden hose in front of the Demeter cabin as I passed by.

I changed baby dad's diapers (Annabeth taught me how to) then clothed him in a cute green shirt with Nemo on it. When we got out, I found a Hunter giving a piggyback ride to baby Artemis on the field. To my right, Baby Hephaestus was on top of a running Buford with an Acetylene torch while Leo was fumbling on his way to chase them. Soon, Buford changed into helicopter form and flew in circles around camp. The Hephaestus cabin broke into panic.

"So, this is definitely disturbing." Somebody said and I found Nico leaning on the wall of my cabin. He had a black eye.

"Nico? What happened to you?" I asked. Baby dad hid behind me and covered his nose… maybe Nico smelled terrible for him.

Nico shrugged his shoulders. "Hades threw a gold bar at me." He replied and winced when he touched his black eye.

"So, you already met him…" I mused. "Where is he?"

"He was hanging out with Coach Hedge." Nico replied. "Hazel is nearly covered in gems from nervousness." He added.

"Why?" I asked. Baby dad ran away towards Annabeth and Piper who were talking in front of the Aphrodite cabin.

"Our stepmom Persephone is looking for dad. She was talking about payback. I don't really know what's on her mind… but from the look on her face, dad will be in so much trouble." Nico said with a worried face.

"That's troubling news indeed." I agreed with Nico. He leaned away from the wall and started towards the Big House, I just watched him with his head hung low as he walked. Midway across the field, Buford the table descended and came down barreling towards Nico.

"Holy Hephaestus!" Nico screamed as he ran faster. He ducked just in time Buford swung over his head. The campers around were laughing. The Hephaestus kids sighed in relief.

To my surprise, baby Hades suddenly came into view and immediately ran after Buford with a stick in hand. Buford started running away again and baby Hippie fell. Hazel and Jake Mason immediately ran towards their baby parents.

Leo ran towards Nico and helped him up. "Hey dude, are you alright?" Leo asked but in a not-so-serious manner. He kept grinning with his face covered in grease. When Nico finally stood up, Leo ran away after Buford in a comic manner that I can't help but laugh hysterically.

* * *

**Here's another chapter for you guys :) I hope you'll have a nice laugh with this one too :))**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**


	9. Annie and Percy Plays Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJaO and HoO characters. The credit goes to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Annie and Percy Plays Family**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon and I've been knocking for five minutes but nobody's been answering. Annabeth was shifting her weight from foot to foot restlessly as she held baby Athena on her arms while baby dad was clinging to her legs.

"Don't you have a spare key?" Annabeth asked sounding bored. "Maybe they're not home."

"Maybe you're right." I replied. "They must've gone somewhere else for the weekend." I scratched my head and looked at Annabeth. Then a thought dawned on me. "Wait!" I exclaimed. "Mom usually keeps a spare key under the fire extinguisher." I told her as I went over to the nearest fire extinguisher and looked at the bottom of it. Sure enough, there was the golden key to my mom's apartment. I grabbed it and opened the door. There was nobody home.

Annabeth walked past me and immediately sat on the couch and put baby Athena down… baby dad followed inside.

"My arm sores…" Annabeth said as she flexed her arms. No doubt, she's feeling tired from holding her baby mom who was acting such a brat since we left camp.

I carried our bags inside. Normally, Annabeth and I only have a backpack each but that time; we had three and a medium luggage bag. Full of baby stuff of course… diapers… milk… clothes… baby bottles… no-tears shampoos and baby oils and powders and whatnot that Annabeth packed.

Baby dad was playing with his dolphin rattle on the floor while baby Athena sat beside him with a grumpy face and crossed arms. Annabeth was resting on the couch with her head on the armrest. I sat on the other couch after I hauled all our bags in.

* * *

If you're wondering why we're here… well, Chiron gave us the weekend off with our baby parents so I figured I could visit mom and tell her all about what happened to dad and the other Olympians. Annabeth wanted to come but her mom wouldn't leave her side so she decided to bring her along too. The other cabin counselors and some of their siblings also went with their parents out of camp.

I heard Thalia and the Hunters were taking Baby Artemis for a hunt. Leo and some of his siblings are taking Baby Hephaestus to bunker 9 and build some 'cool' stuff. Rachel will take baby Hera to her penthouse for some 'discipline' as she calls it.

Jason and Piper will take their baby parents to Piper's place. Katie will be taking baby Demeter to their small farm outside the city. Baby Ares will be staying at camp because Clarisse declared martial law inside their cabin (which I'm still wondering why up to this moment). Hazel and Nico were staying too but mentioned they might come visit us if ever Persephone shows up at Camp.

Baby D's children decided it must be good to stay at Camp too and tend to the grapes and strawberries. Baby Apollo will be going with his daughters Celine and Barbara to 'explore the city' against Will Solace's wishes. Connor and Travis were planning to take their dad to an 'educational trip.'

I went to the kitchen to look for something to eat. I found a note on the fridge which read, "Percy, if ever you're coming home to visit, Paul and I are going to Montauk for the weekend. :)" I opened the fridge and found some fruits… a carton of fresh milk, some soda and other frozen products and beer.

I grabbed an apple and went back to the couch where I found Annabeth - already snoring. Both the babies got up from the floor and raced towards me when they saw the apple. I took a bite then shared the rest with them.

That night, when Annabeth finally decided to wake up, I was sort-of-playing tag with baby dad around the living room. On the other hand, baby Athena was sprawled on the floor, looking over some pictures on an old storybook that I found that must've belonged to me long ago.

"What time is it?" Annabeth asked. I stopped and baby dad happily caught me.

I glanced at the clock on the wall. "Uh… six-thirty." I told her as she began to get up from the couch.

"Oh… I slept that long?" she asked and I nodded. She combed her fingers through her hair and looked at me.

"What?" I asked her because she was looking at me funny.

"Nothing." She said. "Have they taken their milk?" she asked and gestured towards the babies. Baby Athena looked up at her.

"Not yet." I replied. "We ate some apples."

Annabeth nodded her head. "Where are the bags?" she asked.

"Oh, it's in my room." I told her as I led baby dad to the couch.

"I need to prepare their milk." Annabeth said over her shoulder as she went to my room.

I stayed with the babies. It suddenly dawned on me that ridiculous as it was, we were acting like a family. I suddenly found myself thanking Lady Hecate for the curse because in a way, it was giving us a crash course on parenting. I won't deny that it occurred to me sometimes of having a family of my own and it would be perfect if I share it with Annabeth. Sometimes I can picture her out with a… er… baby bump. It was cute… but don't you dare tell her.

"Percy?" Annabeth's voice brought me back to reality. She was approaching us with two baby bottles on her hands. "Why are you smiling like a goof?" she asked and plunked down beside me on the couch.

"Uh… nothing…" I told her. She gave one bottle to baby Athena and the other one to baby Poseidon. Baby Athena hungrily drank her milk and went back to browsing the storybook. Baby Poseidon however, kept on running around like he had some serious ADHD too. Annabeth smiled then stood up once again.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked her as I pulled her back down on the couch and held her. We cuddled for a moment and then baby dad stopped running to look at us. He smiled. Baby Athena momentarily stared up at us too. She glared.

"I need to cook dinner." Annabeth whispered and stood up. She pinched baby Athena's cheeks on the way and her glare disappeared.

* * *

Annabeth prepared some chicken soup for the both of us while I cut up some apples and prepared some Cerelac for the babies. We settled around the table with our baby parents on our lap. Baby dad kept on reaching for my bowl of soup so I fed him. Meanwhile, baby Athena was pretty much enjoying her sliced apples.

After dinner, I washed the dishes while Annabeth gave baths to the two babies (because baby Athena and baby dad had a fight which resulted to my dad landing inside the trash bin and baby Athena looking like she was hit by a typhoon.)

Annabeth was already changing their clothes when I entered my room. I saw that she already unpacked our luggage… baby stuff filled the top of my dresser and bedside table.

"You three take the bed; I'll sleep on the floor." I told Annabeth while I sat next to her and helped her change dad's clothes. Baby Athena was already wearing her cute gray owl pajamas.

"Or… you could sleep with us." Annabeth replied and smiled.

"Tempting… but I guess we won't fit all together in bed." I said.

"Fine." She said as she straightened the sleeves of the cute little blue shirt. Then she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

I got my sleeping bag from the cabinet and some extra pillows and spread it across the floor. When Annabeth came back, she already changed into her pajamas. She sat at the bed and brushed her honey blonde hair while she tucked both babies on the bed. I watched them with so much happiness. Baby Athena started shoving baby dad away that he nearly fell to the floor… meanwhile my baby dad kicked her back and not for long, they were at each other's throats. Both Annabeth and I let out a sigh.

"Alright kids, settle down!" I scolded them and they both stared at me. Baby dad, at that moment was pulling on Baby Athena's hair while she in turn had a choke hold on baby dad's neck. Annabeth pried their hands away and put a pillow between the two of them. Later, she got a storybook from her backpack then she lay down next to her baby mom. I put another pillow beside baby dad so that he won't fall.

I lay down on my sleeping bag after giving baby dad and Annabeth goodnight kisses. I just ran a hand on Baby Athena's cheek because she was giving me the don't-you-dare look. Then, I slowly drifted off to sleep while Annabeth was reading the story of Perseus (the original one because mine was full of seaweed brain moments according to Annabeth and her mom might not like it).

The next morning, I woke up early and found that baby dad had his foot across baby Athena's tummy and his hands on her chest. Annabeth had a protective arm over them. I put away my sleeping bag before going out the room to prepare some breakfast.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and smiled as I stared at the two babies sleeping beside me. Baby mom was snuggling close to me while baby Poseidon had his foot across her stomach and sucking his thumb while he slept.

I got up and looked over at the floor. Percy was no longer there - his sleeping bag was already folded in the corner. I grabbed a hairbrush at the bedside table and combed my hair as I stared back down at the restful faces of the babies. Moments later, baby mom woke up… she glanced beside her and saw baby Poseidon. I just observed what would happen next.

First, she glanced down at her tummy and glared. Second, she swatted away baby Poseidon's foot. Next, she shoved him and baby Poseidon rolled on his side. Another shove and baby Poseidon woke up. Another shove and I approached a little. Baby Poseidon kicked baby mom and not for long, they were already wrestling. I just watched amusedly. They were rolling around the bed until they fell so I jumped faster than light to catch them. I hit the floor hard but the two babies landed on my stomach. They were still strangling each other so I intervened.

I pulled them both up and put them back on the bed. I brushed baby mom's hair while baby Poseidon looked on and went back to sucking his thumb. After making them decent enough, I grabbed them on either arms and we went out the room.

We found Percy flipping blue pancakes by the stove. There was already a hot cup of coffee on the table for me.

"Good morning." I greeted and Percy beamed. I seated baby Poseidon on a chair and baby mom on another… just far enough so that they won't break into a fight again but it didn't prevent them from glaring at each other. I got the plates from the cupboard and helped Percy serve the pancakes.

When I turned around, I saw baby Poseidon was already standing on the chair and trying to climb the table to reach the cup of coffee. I immediately ran to him and seated him back on the chair. I put the plates of pancakes in front of them then Percy and I looked on.

Baby mom stared suspiciously at her blue rounded breakfast. She poked it a couple of times and when she was sure that it was not some sort of living organism, she tore a piece of it and put it inside her mouth. She chewed slowly but suspiciously… and then, she grabbed the whole pancake and ate it hungrily until there was none left - all the while muttering "di?" "ba," "yi!" and other baby talk between her bites. On the other hand, baby Poseidon was only on his third bite.

Baby Athena stared at the remaining pancakes on baby Poseidon's plate… slowly (it was like a slow motion), she stood up on her chair and climbed on the table. I was about to interrupt when Percy held me back. "Wait, let's see what will happen." He whispered while holding back his laughter. Meanwhile, baby mom slowly crept towards baby Poseidon's pancakes like she was a lion stalking a prey. The cute little Sea God noticed her… and then he picked up a whole pancake then leapt down from his chair and ran. Baby mom ate the remainder on his plate. Both Percy and I laughed loudly.

Baby mom grinned at me after she swallowed her last morsel.

I turned around to look where baby Poseidon had ran to. We saw him hiding behind the sofa, savoring every bite of the pancake on his hands.

Percy and I took our breakfast… more pancakes – which means, more interruption from baby mom. I don't' know why, but she seemed to like it. She sat on my lap while I ate and from time to time, she grabs a piece of pancake for herself. After we were done, she let out a loud burp and had her face smudged with pancake and the maple syrup. At the other side of the table, Percy sat and laughed while he stared at us and drank his coffee.

I wiped Athena's face and led her to the living room where Poseidon was already swimming in his pee (his diaper was already full). I went back to Percy's room and retrieved a diaper. When I got out I heard dishes clanking on the kitchen, maybe Percy was washing. I returned to where the two babies were and found them chasing each other (just try to picture baby Athena chasing baby Poseidon with a rolled up paper.)

I stopped Poseidon as he ran past me. On the other hand, Athena slipped on the floor – apparently, she slid on the spot where Poseidon's diaper leaked – she cried. Percy immediately came to check what happened.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked as he approached.

"Athena slipped." I told him while unfastening Poseidon's diaper. "Can you take her?" I asked him while pointing at Athena's direction. Percy nodded; he went over to Athena and carried her from the floor. Athena's crying got louder. They walked off while I finished changing Poseidon's diaper.

* * *

It was nearly ten in the morning and the four of us were in the living room watching 'Finding Nemo' on the TV. Percy and I were seated on the couch while the two babies were playing on the floor. Of course, by playing – I really mean they're at each other's throats again. Both of them were fighting over a hard bound coffee table book. Athena wanted to see the pictures in it while Poseidon just wanted to tear the pages. For a moment they were having a tug-of-war while Percy and I looked on and sighed.

"Why can't they just get along?" Percy mused.

"It looks like that even in toddler form they still dislike each other." I said as I leaned my head on Percy's shoulder.

"I wonder how our kids would look like." Percy remarked stupidly (but really, it made me blush furiously like a ripe cherry… strawberry… or whatever). I whacked him on the head while the two babies continued fighting over the book. "Hey! I was just wondering." Percy said.

Poseidon tugged at the book saying "di" "bi!" "di!" then Athena pulled it back muttering "dum" "dum "dum" (whatever that means) it went back and forth for several times until Athena pulled the book forcefully. Poseidon let it go and Athena fell back and rolled on the floor like a reverse cartwheel with the book on her hands – Poseidon laughed while pointing at her.

Athena got up slowly hauling the book with both hands. Before Percy and I could react, she swung the book around and hit Poseidon with it – full on the face. The little Sea God did a 360 before he fell to the floor and his head hit the carpet with a thud. Poseidon cried but then he got up. I thought he would run to Percy but instead he ran to me and hugged my legs.

Athena was about to swing the book again for the second time but Percy took it away from her – which also made her cry. _"Damn it, looking after babies is sure difficult." _I thought as I stood and carried Poseidon on my arms. (Please tell Percy that if ever… I don't want twins yet.) The little Sea God laid his head on my shoulder and continued to sob while one of his hands massaged the spot where the book hit him.

Percy got Athena on his lap and tried to shush her too. The sound of two wailing babies must have been so loud that we never hear the door unlocked. Something dropped. Percy and I stared at where it came from. There… standing on the door wide eyed and with a shocked face stood… Percy's mom!

* * *

**As promised, here's another chappie... this one is dedicated to those who wants some Percabeth fluff. I hope you enjoyed this. And forgive me for the some-sort-of-cliffhanger. haha**

**Thanks for reading... for the reviews... and for appreciating :)**

**I'll update as soon as I can :) I hope soon enough... I'm thinking about another guest appearance of someone else on the next chapter... hahaha**

**Anyways, have fun!**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**


	10. Some Explaining To Do

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJaO and HoO characters. The credit goes to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Some Explaining To Do**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

I was thinking that mom would immediately lash out at us like, "What do you two think you're doing?" "Have you gone out of your mind?" or "I couldn't believe that you would be so irresponsible!" and also that "You're both too young to have kids!" line.

Of course, none of those were said. Mom just stood there on the door – almost frozen! She had that look like she was hit by one of Uncle Zeus' lightning bolt. She opened and closed her mouth but without saying anything. Unfortunately though, Wise Girl and me were some-sort-of stunned too and neither of us spoke.

"Mom…" I managed to say finally but I never got the chance to continue. Mom's face turned nearly indescribable. A mixture of anger and mirth and her eyes are somewhat twitching – her hands trembling. And without warning, she some-sort-of squealed: "OH MY GOD! I'M A GRANDMA!" then with such a flourish, she passed out… leaving Annabeth and me, furiously blushing and embarrassed.

Baby Athena let out an "Eeek!" (I don't know why) and she hid behind me. Baby Poseidon squirmed to get free from Annabeth. When Annabeth set him down, he ran and stopped by mom's side. I gave baby Athena to Annabeth as I went over to check on mom. Baby Poseidon was already shaking her.

I dragged mom into the apartment and with Annabeth's help, we were able to settle her unto the couch. "We're in a lot of explaining to do when she wakes up." Annabeth said as she took a cardboard and started fanning mom. Baby Athena was circling the couch warily while baby Poseidon was dragging mom's bag around the house.

"Wait here, I'll get something for her to drink." I told Annabeth to which she replied: "Duh, as if we're going anywhere Seaweed Brain."

I went to get a glass of water from the kitchen and baby Poseidon scrambled after me shouting, "Sa! Sa! Sa!" while hauling mom's bag. When I went back to the living room, Annabeth wasn't there. Instead, I found baby Athena drawing circles on mom's eye with a permanent marker. Baby Poseidon ran over to her and took away the marker. I thought they'll break into a squabble again but baby Poseidon drew an X on mom's nose instead. I was laughing hysterically when Annabeth returned.

"Why are you laughing?" Annabeth asked, holding two bottles of milk. I pointed at mom.

"Oh…" Annabeth said. "You let them do that?" she snapped.

"Not exactly." I replied.

Annabeth took away the marker from dad after he finished drawing another X on mom's chin.

"Where did they get that marker anyway?" I asked.

Annabeth glared at me. "I don't know." She mumbled but I saw she was trying so hard not to laugh as she looked at mom. She gave one bottle of milk to baby Poseidon and took Baby Athena and sat on the other sofa with another bottle of milk.

* * *

We waited about three more minutes and mom began to stir. I had been going through what I'm going to say but all I managed to say was, "Hey mom" when she stared at me. She blinked her eyes then stared at Annabeth who was bottle-feeding baby Athena on her lap.

"Mrs. Jackson it's…" Annabeth began but mom immediately cut her off.

"Oh my god!" mom shrieked then turned to me. "You Perseus! How could you!" her eyes were seriously twitching by then as she pointed at me. "How could you not tell me that you two already have a baby?" she exclaimed. And for her to use my real name means she's serious and pissed.

"Mom… it's not…" I interrupted but she was on a roll and she spoke like a machine gun.

"Don't lie to me!" she snapped then looked at baby Poseidon. "And twins it seems! I mean, look at him… he just looks exactly like you." She said and pointed to Baby Poseidon. "And her…" she started and pointed to baby Athena… the goddess of wisdom let out an "Eeek!" again. "She's like a carbon copy of Annabeth!"

To tell you the truth… I felt like laughing so hard. I just couldn't take mom seriously with her looking like that… circles on her eyes and an X on her nose… it was just so funny. She looked like a panda!

"When did you give birth?" she asked Annabeth. My Wise Girl looked like a hot metal rod. "I thought you were the responsible one… why didn't you tell me?" she continued and picked up baby Poseidon. "Answer me you two!"

"Mom… they're not our babies." I said and she glared at me like she was thinking I was lying. "If ever Annabeth is pregnant, I assure you that you'll be the first to know." I added and Annabeth threw a cushion at me. Baby Athena was looking at me like she was throwing daggers at the mention of the words 'Annabeth' and 'pregnant'

"Mrs. Jackson… They're Olympians." Annabeth said but she was blushing furiously. "That's Poseidon you're holding actually." She continued.

"OH!" was the only word mom managed to say… well after she tossed baby Poseidon on the couch in her surprise. Luckily it was the couch and not the coffee table. Baby Poseidon landed with a thud but was still smiling.

"Mom?" She was frozen for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me from the start?" mom asked. "And are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes… and we tried… but you went on a roll." I replied and burst out laughing. I couldn't take it anymore. Annabeth threw another cushion at me.

"Percy, why is your father looking like that?" mom asked when she finally seemed to process something.

"Hecate, the goddess of magic cast a curse spell and it backfired." Annabeth explained. "It turned the Olympians to toddlers."

"You mean, all of them?" mom asked and Annabeth nodded. "Where are the other gods?" mom asked again, she sat down on the couch next to baby dad.

"At Camp." I said after my fits of laughter died down. "But some are with their children outside Camp. Chiron gave us the weekend off."

"Oh okay…" mom said then looked at baby Poseidon and smiled. "They're pretty powerful, why didn't they turn themselves back to normal?" she asked.

"It seems like they can't use their power in that state." Annabeth said. "Lady Hecate said the spell will wear off eventually."

"For how long?" mom asked, holding baby Poseidon's baby bottle.

"According to her ridiculous and stupid curse spell… they'll stay in that state for thirteen months." Annabeth replied.

"Well my dear…" mom started as she stared at Annabeth. "If what you're telling me is true… I guess get used to being a mom for thirteen months." Mom said. "And by the way… I'm thinking it was cute seeing you two with babies. I really thought I was already a grandma!" she added and Annabeth and I blushed.

"Ummm… Mrs. Jackson…" Annabeth said. "I think you should see yourself in the mirror." She added and I burst into laughter again. Baby Athena and baby Poseidon laughed too.

"Why?" mom asked but she scrambled to the bathroom. A moment later… "Perseus Jackson! Get over here!"

I looked at Annabeth and she stuck her tongue out at me. "It wasn't my fault." I mumbled but went on my way to where mom was. I opened the bathroom's door and found mom swabbing cotton on her face.

"Who did this?" she asked. I suppressed a laugh.

"Your 'grandkids'" I joked. I thought mom was going to whack me but she laughed too. I left mom to scrub herself and went back to the living room where I found Annabeth arranging the cushions she threw at me. On the couch, baby Poseidon was lying down with crossed legs like he was having the time of his life. He was still sucking on his empty milk bottle. Baby Athena was sprawled on the floor flipping through the pages of the hard bound book.

I settled beside baby dad and Annabeth sat at the other side of him. A few seconds later, mom strode back into the living room with faint traces of marker on her face.

"Mom, I thought you and Paul went to Montauk? Why are you back so soon?" I asked her as she sat on the other sofa, overstepping baby Athena.

"Yeah… we were going there but Paul had an emergency meeting to attend to so we came back right away." Mom replied and looked at me then Annabeth. She raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you sure they're not your kids?"

"Mom!" I exclaimed and mentally face-palmed.

* * *

That afternoon, mom was cooking some pancakes in the kitchen and I was helping Annabeth give bath to the babies. We started with baby dad. He was quite enjoying his bath as he swan inside the tub that I filled with water. Annabeth was currently applying his shampoo when I heard mom's annoyed voice calling me. I went out the bathroom immediately to see what was happening.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Don't play innocent with me." She snapped.

"What did I do?" I said. "I was helping Annabeth giving dad a bath." I added.

Mom looked to thinking for a while. "Then who the hell took the pancakes away?" she asked as she pointed to the by then empty plate on top of the table.

"I have no idea." I replied. "Wait, where's baby Athena?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I thought she was with you." Mom replied.

"No, she wasn't." I answered then noticed a trail of maple syrup on the floor. The trail led under the table. I checked and found the goddess of wisdom sitting there with a bottle of maple syrup and five half-eaten pancakes that were placed on top of a book. "Oh just great!" I mumbled and got her out of there. Her face was covered with syrup and bits of pancakes.

Mom on the other hand forgot her annoyance and laughed. Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Mom said while I went back to the bathroom with Baby Athena.

Annabeth looked up at me when I entered. "What happened?" she asked.

"Oh, I just found a pancake thief." I said and set baby Athena beside her. I took a towel and dried dad while she gave her mom a bath.

I left the two of them there as I dragged dad to our room to change his clothes. When I was done, I went back to the living room to see who our visitor was. When I got there, Thalia was sitting on the couch with baby Artemis and talking to mom.

"Hey Thals, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, we came to see how you're holding up." She replied. "And we were getting hungry… Lady Artemis I mean." She said. Baby Artemis was having a target practice with a portrait of a deer on the wall. She was wearing a silver dress but it looked like a rag or she just had and encounter with a shredder.

"Oh okay…" I said. "Where are the other Hunters?" I asked. Baby Poseidon went with mom back into the kitchen.

"I sent the others back to camp…. But I left Katniss to check the perimeter." She added. "A hellhound was chasing us on our way here."

"Hellhounds… oh that's nice." I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry… We've killed it." Thalia said. "Anyways, do you have extra baby bottles and milk?" she asked.

"Why?" I asked back.

"We kind of lost the baby supplies while on the hunt." She answered then pointed to baby Artemis. "And I think she's hungry."

"Okay… I'll ask Annabeth." I said then stood up to go to my room. When I entered, I found Annabeth dressing up her mom.

"Thalia's here." I said.

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"Just for a visit." I started. "And to borrow some baby bottles and milk…."

"There's an extra there in that blue bag." Annabeth said and carried her mom. She waited for me to get the bottles then we both went out the door, back to where Thalia was.

"Hey Thals!" Annabeth greeted her and I handed the bottle and milk. A hunter entered the door.

"Katniss, status report?" Thalia asked her.

"The place is safe captain." The hunter replied then greeted Annabeth and me.

Mom came in with a plateful of pancakes again and we ate.

A while later, an Iris message popped up. "Perce! We need your help!" Nico shouted. Baby Artemis got her bow and shoot at the Iris message.

"What happened?" Almost all of us asked while baby Artemis kept on shooting Nico's face on the Iris Message. Baby Athena was swatting it also with a book while baby Poseidon didn't care.

"Hazel and I are getting chased by these weird pomegranates looking monsters." He shouted. "Hurry!"

"Pomegranate looking monsters?" Thalia mumbled. "Never heard of those."

"Where are you?" Annabeth asked. "I thought you stayed at camp with your dad?"

"Yeah… but Persephone showed up so, we're on our way to your place right now." He said.

"Wait what?" I exclaimed but then the Iris Message dissipated. The last thing I saw was a pomegranate swirling by as Nico ducked.

* * *

**Hey ya! I'm back :) sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoy this :)**

**Let me know what you think... so reviews? haha**

**I'll post as soon as I can XD**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**

**P.S. I had nothing to do today so, I created an ePub for this story... Just P.M. me if you want a copy :)**


	11. Death Match with Pomegranates

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJaO and HoO characters. The credit goes to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Death Match with the Pomegranates**

**Annabeth's POV**

* * *

Okay. Here's what happened.

As soon as the Iris Message dissipated, Percy looked at me and said, "We have to help them" with a determined face.

"Yeah sure…" Thalia agreed annoyingly while munching on a piece of pancake while Baby Artemis had busied herself aiming her arrows at baby Poseidon who was lying comfortably on Mrs. Jackson's lap.

"We don't even know where they are!" I told Percy while I fed baby mom with another pancake.

"Well… nonetheless, we have to try." He replied and looked at each of us expectantly. "It looks like they're in terrible danger."

"What are your orders Captain?" Katniss the Hunter asked Thalia while readying her bow.

"I don't care much for Nico or Hades for that matter." Thalia began. "But I want to see those pomegranate monsters." She added sounding intrigued.

"It's settled then." Percy said and headed for the door. "Wise Girl, are you coming or not?" he asked while Thalia stood up and followed him.

"What about _our_ babies?" I asked and just realized that I said something awkward and weird. "Er… _the_ babies, I mean." I corrected immediately as Percy's mom gave me the oh-my-god-I'm-a-grandma stare again. Thalia chuckled.

"Don't worry dear, I'll watch over them." Mrs. Jackson offered when she recovered from her sort-of-shocked look.

"Are you sure mom?" Percy asked as he opened the door. Thalia and Katniss already left.

"It's okay." His mom replied. "You should get going now…" she added and foiled baby Poseidon's attempt to run after Percy.

"Thanks Mrs. Jackson." I told her. "Their milk is on top of Percy's cabinet… and their diapers are on the gray bag… Baby Poseidon loves the blue ones and the grey ones belong to mom." I added as I walked across the threshold.

"Okay, mommy Annabeth." Mrs. Jackson teased and laughed at me. I felt like I was painted red in the face or like Aphrodite just smacked me with her pink scarf.

"Wise Girl! Come on!" Percy called out and I ran after him.

* * *

We found Thalia and Katniss outside the building scanning the surroundings. I've got my dagger strapped on my wrist while Percy was holding Riptide in his hands. Suddenly two snow wolves appeared around the corner and ran towards us. "_I wonder what the mortals are seeing instead of the snow wolves."_

"Your pets?" I asked Thalia.

She grinned at me and slung her bow in her shoulders. "I think we should split up." She said. "We'll go right and you take the other direction." She offered and pointed towards the park.

"Okay." Percy and I agreed.

"Let's go Peeta." Katniss called out. Percy turned around with a smug look on his face.

"You named your pet wolf Peeta?" Percy asked and laughed.

"Got a problem with that boy?" Katniss glared and unslung her bow.

"Nothing… I just find it ridiculous." Percy replied and I immediately dragged him because the hunter was looking like to murder him at any moment. "That's none of your business Seaweed Brain… Let's go before she notches an arrow after us." I told him as I started running towards the park.

As soon as we reached the park, we tried to look for Nico and Hazel. We walked around for some time but they were not there.

* * *

When we were about to give up, I heard a rumbling noise coming from the other side of the park. Percy seemed to hear it too because he immediately dragged me towards it. From a distance I can already see what was happening.

Nico was wielding his Stygian sword on one hand and battling with what looked like a tree. Meanwhile Hazel was carrying Baby Hades on her back. The little God of the Underworld was just smiling and enjoying the ride – not knowing that he's in terrible danger.

Percy and I ran to their rescue. As we got nearer, I immediately understood the 'pomegranate-looking' thing. The monsters looked like a humongous pomegranate that grew a face. Their eyes were orange and their nose resembles a clown's. Every time they opened their mouth to snarl, seeds spilled. Their body looked like tree bark and they had eight legs that resembles roots…. yellow pointed leaves sprouted around their fruity face that they looked like ugly withering sunflowers… their hands resembled twigs but with crystalized pomegranates hanging on each end.

"Look! Why are there so many McDonald mascots in here?" I heard a mortal guy shouting. _"Seriously? McDonald's mascots?"_ I thought. _"How on earth do they look like McDonald?"_

Here's a tip: When battling these monsters, bring either a basket or an umbrella next time because it will rain pomegranates.

The monsters were peppering Nico with the crystalized fruit like a machine gun. He sliced away like he was just playing fruit ninja! Percy helped him as he swung Riptide cutting more pomegranates while Hazel ran towards me. Hades was still grinning.

I stood my ground as one of the monsters managed to get past Percy and was on its way to Hazel. I drew my dagger and ran to meet the ugly thing. The monster threw a fruit at me but I managed to dodge it. I tried inching closer but suddenly my opponent did something that resembles like it was head-banging like a rock star to keep me at a distance. In normal circumstances, I would've laughed. I ducked as soon as it banged its head forward and its leaves nearly caught me. I slid beneath it and stabbed upward - my dagger connected with the monster's midsection. It stopped and gave me that 'uh-oh' look before it disintegrated to Tartarus. The people in the park started running away. I bet they were watching McDonalds-gone-wild stuff.

When I stood up, I saw Percy managed to kill another one and Nico was on his way to finishing the next. I ran to help them fend off the remaining five ugly fruity-faced monsters.

"Where's Thalia anyway?" I huffed as soon as I stood next to Percy. Nico was catching his breath and leaned into his sword after he managed to kill another monster.

"Duck!" Percy shouted and a pomegranate sailed above my head. Not for long, the other fruities were charging at us. One of them in particular barreled towards me like a bull on its way to kill a matador. It managed to hurl me away and thankfully I landed on a patch of grass. Percy sliced the monster in half and doused another with water from a nearby fountain.

Hazel helped me to stand up but then again, another monster showed up near us. It was about to head bang us to death when two silver arrow struck its face. Thalia and Katniss were running to our aid. Thalia had her daggers drawn while Katniss kept on shooting her arrows. Their wolves ran ahead and managed to rip apart another monster.

Thalia gutted another monster while Percy and Nico were retreating due to exhaustion. The lone remaining monster ran away – getting chased by the wolves.

All of us gathered and slumped down in exhaustion. Soon, the wolves were running back but they looked terrified. I saw why. A pack of Hellhounds were running after them. We all stood up and decided to run for it. Baby Hades was squealing merrily as soon as we started sprinting. The Hellhounds were hot on our heels.

People were making way for us but I heard some ridiculous thing as we passed by. "Look! A pack of cute poodles are chasing those children!" A woman screamed.

Okay. That's just not right… I mean, POOOODLES? Really? And they were not cute at all. I mentally face palmed as we ran for our lives.

Suddenly, the sky darkened and I looked up. A pegasi was slowly descending towards us. When it came nearer, I immediately recognized that it was Blackjack. He swooped down and kicked one hellhound's nose and the poor beast doubled over.

After what seemed like an eternity of running, we reached the middle of the park and luckily, there was a fountain in there. Percy manipulated the water and made it rise like a wall. As soon as the 'poodles' approached, he released it some of the monsters were washed away. Meanwhile Thalia and Katniss kept shooting with their arrows beside me and Blackjack was swooping again and again to terminate the others.

Thankfully, the remaining 'poodles' decided to retreat.

We were heaving for air again after we went through that rush of adrenaline. Blackjack landed in front of us.

"Later buddy." Percy said. I bet the pegasi was asking him for donuts again. "Thank you for helping." Percy adds and Blackjack neighed.

"Now." Thalia huffed and turned to Nico. "You got some explaining to do."

"Can we do it later?" Nico asked. "Seriously, I'm so hungry."

"Okay fine." Thalia said and smoothed her hairdo beneath her tiara. Katniss was petting Peeta (okay, that sounded ridiculous indeed) by the fountain and Hazel was sprawled out next to her. Baby Hades had taken the liberty to booty-shake in happiness.

"See you later buddy." Percy told Blackjack and the pegasi flew away. "So, who wants to eat?" Percy asked.

"Let's go." Nico said excitedly. "Before the monsters comes back."

* * *

All of us headed to the cheesecake factory across the street. We entered the establishment and sat near the windows. Four weirdoes looked at us from the next table with interest – maybe wondering why we looked like we fell in the sewers. One of them looked like a giant praying mantis.

A waitress approached us and smiled. "Hi, I'm Penny and I'll be your waitress." She said and handed us the menu. The nerds from the other table were still looking at us that I started to feel uneasy. The Praying Mantis-looking guy stood up and approached our table.

"Greetings Demigods." He said and stared directly at me. "Are you a daughter of Athena?" he asked. "I have an eidetic memory and you just look like her."

"Sheldon, please stop bothering my customers." The waitress said.

"Oh, Penny… I'm just asking her a question!" the man said.

"Wait, how do you know about Athena?" Percy asked but I can see he's holding the capped Riptide. Thalia had her hands on her daggers but Baby Hades was by that time chewing on the menu.

"Met her at Comic Con." The guy said. "She said I'm her adopted son."

"Yeah, I'm Athena's daughter." I replied feeling appalled that mom adopted that Praying Mantis looking guy.

"Well, please tell our mom, live long and prosper. Peace out!" he said then went back to his table and talked with his friends.

All of us were quiet for a while as we tried to think about what just happened. "Sorry, he's just nuts." Penny the waitress said. "So, can I take your order?"

* * *

**Hello guys! Here's another treat for you! I hope you find this chappie funny even it's short.**

**Thanks for the reviews by the way so please write some again :)**

**Thanks for reading and I hope I can post again soon :)**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**


	12. Bonus Chapter: If They Could Talk

**Bonus Chapter: If They Could Talk**

**Athena's POV**

* * *

I swore to myself that if ever I turned back to normal again, I'll curse that insufferable goddess Hecate to eternity. I'll turn her into an owl if the other gods don't beat me to it. I mean, could you believe it? I - the Goddess of Wisdom and War was turned into this hideous toddler.

So this is what it feels like… I'm just wondering since I've never really experienced childhood… I've burst forth from Zeus' head wearing full battle regalia!

Damn it… that Barnacle Beard seemed like enjoying himself sleeping at the lap of that mortal… so… she's that Seaweed Spawn's mother… hmmm… It's been an hour since Annabeth left with that Seaweed and my Hunter of a sister. I was beginning to feel bored. I don't really like watching that Shark Tale movie… more fishes… just reminded me of my mortal enemy… oooppps… I mean to say immortal enemy… If that Sally lady switched the TV to History, Discovery or National Geographic instead… then I would've been happy.

I've tried to tell her but she just smiled at me and pinched my cheeks… yeah right… who would understand gibberish? I tried to tell her, "Change the channel!" but all that came out from my mouth was "go go da da" It was really annoying. Sometimes my body was like on autopilot to do toddler stuff… like squealing for instance… I mean… I never in my millennia of years ever squealed! Or giggled!

So there I was, dressed in my diapers and a gray shirt, flipping through the pages of a science journal. That mortal Sally went to the kitchen and left Uncle Barnacle, Artemis and me. Poseidon jumped from the sofa and snatched away the journal. He ran immediately and hid behind the couch.

What did I do? Hmmm… well let's see, normally I could've devised a thousand plans all at once to pulverize him. However, since I wasn't in my usual self… turn the auto-pilot on and there I was crying my eyes off… I couldn't even bring myself to stop sniffling. Artemis came over to where I was and patted my back. "dum dum da" she mumbled – which I have no idea what she was talking about. Maybe it was "Don't worry, I'll kill him."

Sally came rushing back to us. "He took my journal!" I told her but it came out, "Waaaahhhh wahhhhhh wahhhhhh" as I pointed to where Barnacle Beard was hiding.

"Oh, Poseidon… such a bad boy… now give it back to Athena." Sally told him but he was just smiling. He tore a page off and I cried even louder... "That was a precious piece of publication you moron!" I shouted but it sounded like more "Maaaaaaaa, badibadibadimi" Sally shook her head and picked me up. Artemis went to where Poseidon was hiding, from my vantage point in Sally's arm, I saw her whack our uncle with her bow. They started fencing with each other. Paper vs. Bow until Sally intervened. She dragged Artemis away.

"Now shush, I'll just get you another book to read." She told me and began walking towards her son's room with Artemis in tow while Poseidon stood up and decided to follow us. She set me down on the bed while she looked for a book in Annabeth's bag with the help of Artemis. Poseidon just entered the room and was smiling like a goof that he is. He approached me and before I knew it, I had jumped off the bed with a flying kick to his face. "Yes!" I screamed in triumph but it sounded "Weeeeh!"

The God of the Sea was swimming in his own tears… okay fine, that's just an exaggeration… what I meant to say was he cried and thrashed around kicking his feet at every direction. He shouted "daaaaaa! Guba guba!" We couldn't even understand each other so I took it as, "You'll pay for this you Owl Face!" Artemis and I laughed.

Sally turned around and looked at me menacingly. "Now, what happened here?" she asked and picked up Poseidon. "Oh you two… why can't you just get along?" she murmured and handed me a storybook about the Three Piglets. I threw the said book away; it hit the baby bottles on top the bedside table. Sally shook her head again and let out a loud sigh.

"Now come you three, I bet you're already hungry." She said and dragged us out the room and into the kitchen. She picked me up and made me sit on the chair and she did the same with Poseidon and Artemis. There were some leftover pancakes on the table and my toddler self just drooled at the mere sight of the food. I don't even know why but my toddler self, liked eating those. I climbed on top the table and sat there as I stuffed a piece of pancake on my mouth, thinking: "Screw you Ambrosia!" Poseidon however, gingerly took another piece and started eating too. Artemis just looked on in disgust. I bet she preferred bacon instead.

Moments later, I heard the door opened. "Hey mom! We're back." I heard the Seaweed Spawn's voice. I waited for a while and they entered the kitchen along with Corpse Breath's spawns and Thalia. I wondered where the other hunter went.

"Oh gods! What happened to you?" Sally asked in alarm as we all saw that they all looked like they fell in a sewer. It was ordinary sight for me but whatever. Annabeth came to me and pinched my cheeks. "Hey mom, been behaving good?" she asked me. I meant to say "Yeah, I'm feeling great! I just kicked Barnacle Beard on the face!" but all I did was squeal while grinning at her.

"We encountered the pomegranate monsters." Percy told his mom.

"Oh, are you okay dears?" Sally asked looking concerned at Nico and the Hazel girl. Hades was booty shaking on the floor. Note to self: Thank Gods that I don't booty shake.

"We're fine Mrs. Jackson" Hazel replied.

"Well, go wash yourselves." Sally said. "And Percy, lend some of your clothes to Nico."

"Have you seen the way that Howard guy looked at Thalia?" I overheard Nico tell Percy as they went away. My sister Thalia was turning red. I wondered why.

Annabeth picked me up from the table and cradled me in her arms. I felt guilty because I never did those things to her when she was growing up. I caressed her face with my pancake-sticky hands.

"Oh, by the way... some Praying Mantis looking guy said Live long and prosper." Annabeth told me. "Have you really adopted him?" Annabeth wondered.

* * *

That night, I was lying down Annabeth's lap while she was reading The Three Little Pigs. I never liked the story but I pretended to listen. Hades and Poseidon were playing tag and Artemis was shooting that mortal Paul who turned out to be the new fling of Sally. Even I admitted that it was hilarious when he arrived that evening. He looked like shocked by Zeus' thunderbolt and nearly ran outside when he discovered we're in fact the Olympians.

Thalia was sitting on the other couch with Hazel who was trying to prepare Hades' baby bottle. From time to time, a ruby will pop up in her feet.

When it was time for bed, Sally said that she'd like to take Poseidon and me to sleep with her. If I was my normal self, I'd wreck the whole building with the notion that I'd sleep next to that Barnacle Beard again. However, since we're cursed... they easily dragged us to their room. I didn't know what arrangements the others had but I was feeling suspicious since I caught Percy winking at Annabeth and grinning.

* * *

I was tucked beneath a heavy blanket next to Barnacle Beard... who by the way was looking really pleased snuggled against Sally's breast. Paul was sleeping at the other side of me. I slowly got up and and with such silence like a cat, I climbed down the bed. The idea that my daughter was probably sleeping alone with that Seaweed Spawn just sets me off. I tried to open the door but with my height, I barely reached the knob.

When I turned around, old Barnacle was climbing down the bed too. I suddenly thought a plan worthy of myself. I tried to tell him "Bend over, so I can climb on top of you." but seriously as you might already know all that came out was gibberish. Barnacle looked at me confusedly like he was trying to understand what I was saying.

"_Oh just get your Barnacle Butt over here!" _I thought and when he approached me, I forced him to bend over. When he finally stumbled, I immediately climbed on top of him to twist the door knob. The lock went "click" and I managed to open the door slightly. I got off Old Barnacle who was glaring at me. He followed me outside and we stopped in front of Percy's room. I put my ear against the door and listened. Poseidon did the same too.

"Percy, stop... your mom will hear us." I heard Annabeth's voice then she giggled.

My eyes went probably wide like saucers as I tried to deduce what they could possibly be doing inside.

"Oh Annie... I know you like this..." Percy replied and I heard the sound of a kiss. If I was normal, I would definitely blast that Seaweed for defiling my daughter!

"Percy, that tickles..." my daughter's voice continued. Not for long, I heard a sound that really resembled like moaning and intense breathing.

I was feeling furious. Poseidon, however, was listening intently and grinning at me then he gave me a thumbs up. I kicked him in the groin.

* * *

**Hey ya! Sorry for the late update ... consider this just a bonus chapter... I think I'll be doing something like this on the God's POV after five or four chapters of the regular story...**

**Anyways, I hope you like it :) Don't forget to Review and let me know what you think :)**

**For those who reads my other fic When I met You, I'll probably update it next week. **

**xoxo, th3craft3r**


	13. Back at Camp

**Chapter 12**

**Back at Camp**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

Annabeth and I were in the middle of making out when suddenly a loud cry burst from the other side of the door. In our haste to see what it was, I was shirtless and Annabeth had snatched the blanket to cover her chest. When we opened the door, Poseidon was wriggling on the floor and Athena was standing over him. The baby Goddess of Wisdom stared at me with a murderous intent that for a moment she resembled Chuckie. She looked so creepy.

"O crap! When the spell wears off I'm pretty sure she'll blast me into pieces." I told Annabeth as I side stepped her baby mom and picked up Poseidon from the floor.

"What are they doing here?" Annabeth mumbled to herself and we were about to go back inside the room, Mom and Paul emerged from the hallway looking terrified.

"Thank goodness they're here." Mom said when she saw the babies. "I was worried sick where they went." She added. Paul was standing behind her, holding a baseball bat (I don't know what for).

"Wait a minute…" Mom said in a sharp tone as she scrutinized Annabeth and me. "Why are you two undressed?" she asked and raised her eyebrows.

"Um… er… it's…" I stuttered. I bet I was looking all red. "It's…"

"It's hot." Annabeth finished for me then she looked away bashfully.

"It's hot and you're wearing a blanket." Mom said. Way to go to stump a daughter of Athena!

"Well… um…" Annabeth stuttered.

"Hey, what's the commotion all about?" Thalia asked as she suddenly appeared from the other end of the hallway, rubbing her eyes. She looked at Annabeth and me and her eyes went huge. "Oh my gods!" she shrieked. "Were you two caught having sex?" she blurted out.

"NO!" both Annabeth and I yelled at her at the same time. Athena was doing a karate chop against my leg while Poseidon had toned down his sniffling.

"Well, I'm tired and sleepy… whatever the two of you were doing… carry on…" Mom surprisingly said and gave us a bemused look. "Go make me some real grandkids or something for the coming Christmas." She added and yawned. Okay, Annabeth almost fainted and I stared at mom with my mouth hung open. Paul and her went back to their room and left the babies with us. That was totally out of character for mom to say. Either she was jut really sleepy or got possessed by Aphrodite. (I'll go with very sleepy since the Goddess of Love at that moment was probably wetting her diaper.)

"Busted." Thalia said and went back to her room.

Annabeth and I looked at each other for a moment then blushed. "Oh, come on kids, time for bed." I said as I carried Baby dad inside and Annabeth grabbed Athena.

* * *

The next day, I woke up with an arm over Annabeth's waist and Baby Athena was whacking me with a book. Baby dad just looked on while sucking his thumb. "Percy! Wake up!" Thalia yelled as she banged her fist on the door. I got up from bed rubbing my eyes while Annabeth tried to restrain her mom.

"Pack our things while I give baths to the babies okay?" Annabeth told me.

"Do we really need to return to Camp today?" I asked her. "Christmas is just around the corner and I was looking forward to spend it here with you." I added as folded the blankets.

"Well, things have changed. But we'll see... maybe we can ask Chiron for leave too." she replied as she dragged her mom and my dad into the bathroom.

I proceeded to open the door and found out that Thalia was still there standing with Hazel and Nico.

"What are you guys doing out here?" I asked them suspiciously.

"Nothing... just snooping around." Thalia said and Nico grinned at me. Hazel smiled innocently.

"Where's baby Artemis and Hades?" I asked to change the subject.

"They're in the kitchen having waffles and bacon with Katniss." Hazel said.

I nodded and we made our way into the kitchen except for Hazel who stayed behind to help Annabeth.

"Hey, what happened to your eye?" I asked Nico as I noticed some dark shades around his eyes.

Thalia burst into laughter and I looked at her quizzically. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Katniss punched him for accidentally falling asleep beside her." Thalia told me while laughing. I laughed along too while Nico glared at us.

We found baby Hades rolling on the kitchen floor with a pancake on his hands. Baby Artemis was sitting on Katniss' lap and playing with a strip of bacon. Mom and was on the living room.

A few minutes later, we heard a familiar car honk.

"Is that the Camp's van I hear?" I asked.

"Maybe." Nico said as he went to the window to take a look. "Yeah, it is." he confirmed a while later. "Frank is on his way here."

"Alright. I'll go tell Annie to hurry up." I said as I snatched a strip of bacon from Baby Artemis' plate. She shot an arrow after me as I walked away.

"Annie, We should hurry. The Camp's van is here." I said as I entered the room ad found Annabeth and Hazel on the bed, changing the babies' clothes.

"Okay." Annabeth replied. "I told you to pack our things already." she added and gave me a glare.

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot." I said then went over to pack our bags... and all the baby stuff too. Hazel went outside as soon as she heard Frank's voice.

Baby Athena was sitting on the bed and looking at me while Annabeth was changing Baby dad's clothes. She jumped down from the bed a while later and then kicked me in the face as I was leaning down to pick up her story book. After that, she ran out of the room yelling... "Weeeeeh!" like she was really enjoying it.

"Aw... that hurts." I said as I massaged my face. Annabeth looked at me silently with an amused smile. "Oh geez..." why does she hate me so much." I mumbled as I continued packing our bag.

"So, do you still want kids?" Annabeth asked and laughed as she carried baby Poseidon on her arms before going out of the room.

Five minutes passed and I was done with my chore. I grabbed all the bags and go to where the others were. I went to the kitchen and found that Annabeth was sitting by the table with baby Athena on her lap - eating a blue pancake of course. Baby Poseidon was standing on the floor beside her as she spoon-fed him . Thalia and Nico were eating a bowl of cereal next to them.

I went over to the coffee maker and poured myself a cup of coffee before sitting beside Annabeth Baby Hades was running around the kitchen like a mad man (Mad Baby, I mean.)

"Where's Hazel and Frank?" I asked.

"Already downstairs probably." Nico said as he slurped down a bowl of Fruit Loops.

"So, Are you guys ready to go?" Mom asked as she entered the kitchen. Paul was nowhere to be seen. Probably still asleep.

I went over to the sink to put away my empty cup of coffee and the empty plates of pancake wen suddenly, an Iris Message appeared in front of me. Leo's elfin face really not a welcome that I nearly screamed.

"Yo! Percy!" Leo greeted but it seemed that he was not his usual grinning-like-a-goof self.

"Hey Valdez, is that Jackson on the line?" I heard Coach Hedge saying. "Tell him to get his furry ass here. Pronto!" he shouted.

"Furry?" Nico asked and looked at Annabeth before they broke out into laughter.

"It's not." Annabeth said silently.

"Hey, what's going on Leo?" I asked.

Leo seemed really agitated and nervous. "Well, you really need to get back to Camp immediately. We have some serious situation going on right now."

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

"No time to explain. Iris is charging me double for this. We'll talk when you get here." Leo said then hung up.

"Well... that was strange." I mumbled.

"Yeah, I've never seen Leo looking like that. Maybe something really serious is happening at Camp." Annabeth agreed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Thalia said as she slung her bow and adjusted her tiara.

Nico grabbed his dad and dragged him as he followed Thalia. Annabeth took the two other babies while I took the bags. We waved goodbye to mom and I kissed her cheek. Annabeth kissed her also. Mom whispered something in her ear and Annabeth blushed like crazy and started breathing deeply.

"What did mom tell you?" I asked as we went down the stairs.

"It's nothing." Annabeth replied defensively and smiled at me.

When we got down, th van was parked right front of the building. Frank and Hazel were talking with each other while Katniss was watching over baby Artemis who was riding on Peeta's back.

"Hey guys, we need to get to Camp fast." I told Hazel and Frank.

"Why what happened?" Frank asked.

"Trouble." Nico said. As soon as he said it, a ruby popped out next to Hazel's feet. Baby Hades noticed it and he immediately picked it up and threw away. Unfortunately though... it hit baby Artemis on the middle of her forehead.

The Baby Goddess of the Hunt jumped down from Peeta's back with a frown on her face. She immediately got a choke hold on Baby Hades and to make the story short, Baby Hades' head end up inside a trash bag next to where I was standing. Their respective guardians restrained them before any more damage was done.

Without further incidents, we finally head back to Camp and Argus drove off like we were in The Fast and the Furious.

* * *

When we finally made it to camp, Argus parked the van next to the Big House. Almost immediately we heard campers quarreling. We all descended and found Roman chariots were also parked next to us. We went to the volleyball court where the commotion was happening. On the left, were the Greek campers led by Clarisse and Travis and on the other side, a few of the Romans led by their praetor, Reyna. Dakota was there too, as usual drinking his grape juice box. Coach Hedge was in the middle acting as a referee.

"We came in peace and we rode under the flag of truce." Reyna said. I was surprised to see Jason and Piper had joined them. While all the argument was happening, the Olympic babies were playing tag with each other.

"Hey, what's happening here?" I asked. "And where's Chiron?"

"Chiron went to visit the Party Ponies." Clarisse replied while holding her spear.

"What are you guys fighting about?" Annabeth asked. Baby Poseidon joined the other babies playing while baby Athena stayed behind. Nico and Thalia joined the Greek side. The other Hunters just looked on like they were bored.

"One of your campers possesses something that's controversial." Reyna said. "And I personally want it back."

"Are you accusing us as being thieves?" Chris asked.

"Well, technically we're sons of Hermes bro." Connor whispered to his brother.

"What is this thing that you're talking about Reyna?" I asked as Annabeth and I approached them.

Reyna somewhat turned red then her gaze fell on Leo and she gritted her teeth. "I think we should talk about it in private.

"Alright. Clarisse, stand down. They came here in peace." Annabeth told Clarisse and fortunately she obliged but with a smug look on her face that made her even more ugly.

Reyna and Four of her centurions followed us inside the Big House while Arum and Argentum played with Mrs. O'Leary on the training grounds. Not for long though... they were being chased by baby Artemis and baby Apollo who was sporting some new Ray Bans.

* * *

We were all gathered around the ping-pong table. the Cabin Counselors on one side and Reyna and her guards on the other. There were some crackers and cheese spread above the table and Baby D was helping himself to a handful of it.

"So, what is it that you want Reyna?" I asked.

Reyna cleared her throat. "We came to confiscate a tape that those sons of Mercury took." she said as she glared at Connor and Travis.

Travis raised his hand. "Technically, it wasn't us who took it."

"Yeah... in fact, _your _man Leo designed that video cam." Connor supplied making a quoting gesture at the word 'your.' It made Reyna all red as she glared at Leo direction. The poor son of baby Hippie just grinned nervously while his baby dad was hammering something under the table.

"Wait, what does this tape contain?" Annabeth asked.

"None of your business Daughter of Minerva." Reyna snapped. Well that was surprising. I always thought the two of them were bffs.

"Hey! you're in our turf and that makes it my business." Annabeth yelled back.

"Let's just say that it contains some delicate material." Reyna replied more calmly.

"Connor, where's the tape?" I asked.

"I don't know... Travis has it a while back." Connor replied.

"Hey, I thought I gave it to you." Travis said.

Katie and Miranda stood up and pinched them both. "Now, Travis... just give them what the tape to avoid this problem." Katie said.

"But I don't have it." Travis replied. "Besides... in no way we're handing the tape to them. We could use it as a leverage." he added.

"And we can make some money out of it too!" Connor added further and they grinned at each other.

Reyna was already fuming in anger and I was deeply wondering what was inside that tape recording that she wants it back so badly.

"Travis, give us back the tape or you really gonna get it." Jason said as he stood up.

"Wait, you guys are interested in that tape too?" I asked.

Both Jason and Piper turned red. _"Alright... something's really not right here." _I thought.

"Come on guys..." Piper said and I know she was using her Charmspeak. "Please..." she trailed off as Connor cut her off.

"Way ahead of ya sister." Connor said and both he and Travis put on earmuffs.

"Urgh!" Piper grunted in frustration.

Reyna banged the table with her fist and all at once, we were on our feet. Clarisse had her electric spear. Thalia, her bow and Aegis. I even uncapped Riptide and Annabeth had her dagger. The others drew their weapons too. "If you won't and it over... then we will be at war." Reyna declared. Baby Ares squealed in delight while baby D never really bothered and finished eating the crackers. He was tossing some leftovers to Baby Demeter who was patiently waiting under the table.

"Oh... I like where this is going." Coach Hedge said and grinned like a lunatic.

Leo cleared her throat suddenly. "Don't worry ReyRey." he said as he turned to Reyna.

"Don't you dare call me by that name!" Reyna snapped.

"As always... your man Leo has a solution." Leo declared and we all lowered our weapons and looked at him expectantly. "I made this!" he said and we all looked at what he's holding.

"A chicken wing?" Frank asked.

"It does look like a chicken wing Frank Zhang... but it is in fact a GPS tracker." Leo said and beamed at us. "Baby dad helped me make it." he added and Baby Hippie stopped his hammering and grinned. "We can use this to locate the videotape."

"Well, use it then!" Reyna said abruptly.

"But how does that work?" Hazel asked while she removed another gold bar from her foot.

"Simple." Leo said. "We throw it!"

"And?" Annabeth asked.

"It will fly to where the tape is. Simple as that." Leo answered.

Connor and Travis looked at each other. "Uh oh..." they said in chorus while Katie and Miranda held them down to their seats.

Leo tossed the chicken wing away and it hovered for a moment. Then slowly it made its way out the Big House. We all stood up and followed it. It was heading to wards the direction of the training grounds and Reyna was the first to run after it. We all followed.

The chicken wing paused for a while then it zoomed pass us and stuck unto Baby Hermes' butt.

"It's in his diaper!" Reyna shouted and ran after Baby Hermes who was trying to swat away the chicken wing with his caduceus.

We all went in circles chasing after Baby Hermes who was wearing his winged shoes. The others eventually got tired and just watched. Annabeth and I rested for a while.

"Aha!" Reyna yelled in triumph as she caught baby Hermes by the diapers. the diaper loosed and Baby Hermes was still hovering around with his jingle bell for all to see. Reyna took the tape and hid it inside her robe immediately.

* * *

After all the commotion was over, the Romans wasted no time and they immediately went on their way home after waving goodbye to us.

"Maybe we'll visit again next time." Reyna said as she shook my hand.

"I hope you're not here looking for quarrel when you visit again." Annabeth told her as they embraced each other.

Later that night... I was back at my cabin arranging dad's stuff back into the drawers when Annabeth came in. "Hey." she greeted while cradling dad in her arms. "He fell asleep." she said.

"Just put him in bed. I'll just finished arranging these stuff."

Baby Athena walked in with a smug look and she had a book under her arm. She went over to Annabeth.

I finished stuffing dad's clothes back into the cabinet and turned to face Annabeth. She was sitting in my bed and smiling up at me.

"You seem to be in a good mood." I told her.

"Yeah. Look what I found." she said showing a black box at me. She opened it and inside was a disc.

"What's that?" I asked as I sat beside her.

"Just as I thought, Connor and Travis made a copy of that tape." she answered. "And with some bribery, they gave it to me for 'special viewing'" she added and grinned at me.

"That's great." I said. "But we have no TV or any disc player around here." I said.

"Okay... you can borrow from the Hephaestus cabin." Annabeth said. "Then I'll go get some popcorn."

"Alright. Meet back here in five minutes." I said as we headed for the door. Annabeth turned to Baby Athena who was reading her book on the floor. "Mom, stay here... I'll be back shortly. The Goddess of Wisdom merely looked up at her and smiled.

After five minute...

"Where's the TV?" Annabeth asked. She was holding a bowl of popcorn.

"Jake gave me this." I showed Annabeth a small box with a button on top. "He said all I need to do is press the button."

"Okay then, try it." Annabeth said.

I set the small box down and pushed the button. It suddenly enlarged and transformed into a complete movie viewing system. Annabeth and I positioned it beside the cabinet.

Baby Athena was already drooling over her book on th floor and dad was sleeping contentedly.

"I think I'll stay the night." Annabeth whispered.

"But that's against the rules." I told Annabeth.

"I know.. but Chiron's not here." she replied and she lifted her mom onto the bed next to dad. Then we sat on the floor and put the disc on.

The opening credits rolled. "Mercury Productions Presents the Adventures of Hermes." then a chapter menu. The first one is entitled: 'Roman Flames.'

"That sounds juicy." Annabeth said.

"Or how about the second one? 'Struck by lightning?'"

"Let's watch the first one." Annabeth insisted and I pressed play.

"Oh...this looks interesting." I said as we shared some popcorn.

* * *

**And I'm back! haha... I apologize for the very late update. Well I was stuck spending the Holidays. Anyways, Belated Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to all you guys :)**

**I hope you liked this addition :) Let me know what you think. I'll post as soon as I can.**

**xoxo, th3craft3r :D**


	14. The Film and the Punishment

******Disclaimer: I do not own any PJaO and HoO characters. The credit goes to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**The Film and the Punishment**

**Annabeth's's POV**

* * *

I was sitting on the floor in Cabin 3, my back resting against the side of Percy's bed. Seaweed Brain was sitting next to me and a blanket was draped over us. Poseidon and Athena were already asleep. I pretty much know that it was against the rules that I should be spending the night at Percy's cabin but Chiron was away and I doubt that the other campers would mind it.

So there we were, sharing some popcorn as the tape played.

* * *

_Roman Flames_

At first, the video showed a grinning face of Travis who looked like he was adjusting the camera on top of Baby Hermes' head. "Dude, this would be fun." we heard Connor saying from the background. The camera shook as Travis continued adjusting it. "Maybe we can make a truckload of money if we bribed the Roman for this." Travis replied.

Moments later, he stepped out of the way. There was a great bush in front of Baby Hermes. It was already dark but it seemed the video had a night vision. But it wasn't green though. It was colored, and Hi-Def. "Here they come." Travis mumbled and the camera focused on him as baby Hermes turned.

Connor turned Baby Hermes back and urged him a little to crawl beneath the bush. For a moment, there was a leafy view on the screen. And then the scene changed.

"Is that Bunker Nine?" Percy asked beside me as he looped an arm to my waist and pulled me closer.

"I think it is." I replied as I reached for another handful of popcorn from the bowl on his lap. We kept quiet and turned to the TV again.

The view showed some Hephaestus campers filing out of the bunker. Lastly, there was Leo strolling out with Baby Hippie and Buford trotting on his side. A few more moments, the other campers waved goodbye as it appeared like Leo was staying with his baby dad. There was a cut in the video and then the next scene showed a giant Eagle with two metallic dogs on either claws descend.

"Arum and Argentum." I whispered.

"Oh boy. This is getting interesting." Percy whispered back. I stared at him and he grinned.

The camera zoomed in. A woman descended from the back of the eagle. She was wearing a cloak but she shed it anyway and revealed that she was dressed in a sexy and glittery purple evening gown with a slit on the side that reached midway to her thighs. On her hair was silver tiara and she also wore gold platings on her wrist.

"I never pictured out Reyna would wear something like that." Percy mumbled and I nodded in agreement.

At the other side of the field, Leo was standing there with his mouth hung open. It almost looked like he was drooling. He was wearing a decent shirt and the grease from his face are gone. Buford cluttered past him and stopped at the middle of the clearing.

"Let's get a closer look." Travis said and he and his brother dragged Baby Hermes along to a bush nearer.

Leo was already walking towards Reyna. He stopped beside Buford and got two boxes from his pocket. He set both boxes on either side of the table and pressed something from his watch. The boxes turned into silver chairs. Leo pulled the other one and offered it to Reyna.

"You look lovely ReyRey." he said. The camera zoomed in again and it caught Reyna blushing. Leo then proceeded to light candles on top of Buford.

"You look amazing too." Reyna replied and turned away to hide her blush.

"Oh... they're having a date." I gushed and slapped Percy's thighs. "How come you never ask me out on a date anymore?" I asked.

Percy looked at me incredulously. "Playing family is not enough for you?" he asked back.

"Oh shut it." I told him and slapped his thigh again. "Let's just watch."

The next scene was Leo arranging some utensils on the table that he pulled out from his belt. "I prepared something special for you." he told Reyna then opened one of Buford's drawers. He took out a bottle and poured it at the goblets while looking straight at Reyna with a mischievous grin.

"Is that motor oil?" Reyna asked in disgust as she stared at the goblets.

"Oh crap!" Leo freaked out. "Buffy! I told you to give me the wine!" he scolded the magical table. Buford opened one of the drawers again and Leo pulled out another bottle. He threw away the other two goblets to Arum and Argentum who were patiently waiting at either side of Reyna. Percy and I burst out laughing.

After pouring what I deduced as wine, Buford opened several drawers again and Leo pulled out some dish trays and foods.

Travis picked up his dad and settled him on his shoulder in order to get a better view of the food.

"Are we eating metal bolts and nuts?" Reyna asked as she arched her brow.

"Oh no, they're actually cookies looking like a bolt." Leo explained. Percy and I laughed again. "The nuts are actually chocolates." he added. The table was filled by other assorted foods that resembled odd machine parts. A pie that looked like a car's brake for example. And a carved turkey that resembled like an engine (I don't know how they made that, honestly.)

"Oh, yummy." Reyna said and picked up her fork and knife. They began eating. The rest of the scene was actually boring aside from the fact that Leo looked mesmerized as he stared at Reyna and she in turn would blush furiously when she caught him staring. "So, where's your baby dad?" Reyna asked.

"Inside the bunker, asleep." Leo replied as he bit on one of the bolts.

"I like the bolt cookies." Reyna said. "It's crunchy."

"You haven't tasted the dessert yet." Leo beamed at her.

"What are we having?" she asked.

Leo pulled out a tray again from Buford's drawers. "This!" he announced. "Screwdriver Cheese-sticks!" Percy and I burst out laughing again.

Connor and Travis chuckled in the background.

After dinner they drank their wine. Reyna sniffed her goblet first. "Just making sure it's not brake fluid." she said and laughed merrily.

The scene cut. Next was Leo and Reyna dancing to the tune of 'So Close' (You know that one in the movie Enchanted.) They held each other closely as they stared at each other's eyes.

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" I asked Percy. He just nodded at me and ate the popcorn.

For a few more moments, they started making out. They were at it quite intensely that it left my and Percy's eyes glued on the TV screen. They were absentmindedly backing onto Buford's direction. Leo stumbled and knocked his head against Buford, Reyna went down with him. It looked like the scene was heating up when unfortunately, one of the candles fell from the table and lit Reyna's gown.

"Put it out! Put it out!" she freaked out and ran around. Leo scrambled to get something from Buford's drawers. He got a bottle out and emptied it on Reyna's dress. The fire grew. "Damn gasoline!" Leo cursed.

Travis and Connor were seriously laughing their butt off in the background and so was Percy and I. Even Baby Hermes squealed. Leo got a fire extinguisher from his belt and put out the fire with if. In the aftermath, Reyna looked like a snowman (well okay, snow-woman ).

Travis set baby Hermes down from his shoulders. He and his brother were still laughing hysterically that they didn't notice Reyna and Leo heard them. Baby Hermes turned around and Baby Hippie came into view beside the bush. He must've sneaked up on them. He was also dragging his plastic hammer. He threw it and from what I guess, it hit Baby Hermes and he fell to the ground, showing the starlit sky.

"Dude! Let's get out of here!" Connor shouted and he picked up his dad. They started running. They ran faster when Arum and Argentum went after them.

* * *

At the end of the clip, Percy and I were doubling over in laughter that baby mom woke up and cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said as I got up from the floor and went by mom's side and tried to shush her. "Percy, would you mind making her a bottle of milk?" I asked Percy while I lifted mom from the bed and cradled her.

After a minute, Percy handed me the milk bottle and I fed mom. His baby dad however, woke up too from the sound of mom's crying. For a moment baby Poseidon stared up at us innocently then he started crying too. Percy went and checked up on him. "His diaper's full." Percy said and went to get a fresh diaper from his cabinet.

Athena stopped crying and she went back to sleep after a while. Poseidon fell asleep too after Percy fed him and changed his diaper.

"So, do you want to watch the other one?" Percy asked as he laid a blanket over both babies.

I glanced at his wall clock ant it was already ten-thirty. "Hmmm... sure." I decided and Percy selected the next clip. He pressed play and we both sat back down on the floor and ate the remaining popcorn.

* * *

_Struck by Lightning_

The scene began with Baby Hermes walking through a wooded area. Connor was holing the camera while Travis was holding baby Hermes' other hand as he led them through a path. A log cabin came into view beyond it was a small river

Connor went over to his baby dad and strapped the video-cam on his head again. Next, they crept up to the side of the cabin and peered into the window. Baby Hermes seemed uninterested as he was playing with George and Martha at the moment. Travis took away the caduceus and lifted his baby dad high enough so that the camera caught a view of Jason and Piper talking inside the cabin.

"Oh, Piper would be really embarrassed about this." I said and Percy nodded back at me.

The next scene showed Piper cradling baby Aphrodite in her arms and singing her to sleep. The Goddess of Love was wearing some Hello Kitty pjs as she squirmed in Piper's arms - refusing to sleep.

Meanwhile, at the corner of the footage; Baby Zeus was butting his head against the wall and he grinned each time Jason scolded him.

"What's wrong with your dad?" Piper asked.

"I don't know." Jason replied and sighed. "Thalia said he does that when he's sleepy." he added.

"Why don't you put him to bed then?" Piper offered.

"I suppose I can knock him out." Jason told her as he went to Baby Zeus.

Piper shook her head. "You're so mean. I dread for the safety of our future children." Piper said teasingly and Jason evidently blushed. Percy and I burst out laughing but we tried to suppress it because we might wake the babies again.

The next scene was Piper laying down baby Aphrodite on a crib as the Goddess finally dozed off. On the other hand, Baby Zeus had taken his time at head-butting his son. "Give him to me." Piper said with outstretched hands. Baby Zeus eagerly went over to Piper and laid his head on her shoulder while he grinned back at Jason and sucked his thumb.

"Oh, they look cute together." I commented.

"Yeah." Percy replied. "Kind of reminds me of us." he added and nudged me with his shoulder. I nudged back at him playfully then rested my head on his shoulder as we continued watching the film.

A few more moments of Piper lulling Baby Zeus to sleep, the God of the Skies finally closed his eyes and dozed off. She laid him beside baby Aphrodite then she and Jason went to lie down on the bed nearby.

"Finally some time off." Jason murmured then kissed Piper's cheek. They proceeded to cuddle for a while.

"Oh, I bet this one will be much hotter than Leo's clip." Connor whispered in the background.

"I wonder how the others are doing with their parents." Piper said.

"Maybe suffering like us." Jason replied and smiled. "Now, how about that promise you made me earlier." he said.

Piper blushed furiously. "Okay." she said then eyed the crib. "What if they wake up?" she asked.

"No they won't. I'll knock dad back to sleep if ever." Jason replied.

"Poor baby Zeus." Percy mumbled and laughed.

Not for long we were staring at Jason and Piper making out. Piper removed Jason's shirt then kissed him again. Pillows were flying everywhere... and some articles of clothing. Not for long, we hear Piper's ragged breathing as they continued to make out.

"Hmmm... reminds me of something." Percy commented and I smacked his arm and smiled. The view shifted to the top of the drawer... to the milk bottles exactly. Baby Hermes wriggled free from Travis. The video showed he was running towards the door.

"Dad get back here!" We heard Connor's whisper as he and Travis scrambled after their dad. Interestingly, the door was slightly ajar. "Hmmm... why didn't they lock the door before doing that?" I asked Percy but he didn't reply. He was glued to the TV so I turned my attention back to it.

Baby Hermes pried the door open with a push before Travis got to him.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Piper's scream filled the air and Baby Hermes stared at her direction. In Jason's surprise, lightning struck.

"Whoa!" both Percy and I said in astonishment as Piper was thrown back against the headboard, her hair smoking and Jason was thrown off the bed in the opposite direction. It was like a compressed ball of air exploded between them.

"Run!" Travis shouted as he pulled back his dad.

"Hey! get back here you two!" Jason's angry shout echoed in the background.

Percy and I looked at each other for a moment. A smile slowly crept his face and then we burst into hysterical laughing.

"Oh my... that was... ahahaha" Percy tried to say something but then he ended up laughing again. I was clutching my stomach as I laughed with him. It seemed like we were almost out of air from laughing as we rolled on the floor.

When our laughter died down, we turned off the TV then prepared for bed. "Hey, we can take Tyson's bed." Percy offered.

"It's too far from the kids." I replied.

"Then help me move it." He said. We both dragged the enormous bed across the room and positioned it beside his bed where the kids were already asleep.

Percy turned off the lights, leaving a single lava lamp on above his cabinet. We laid in bed together and I rested my back against his chest. After a few more conversation, we fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I opened my eyes and was surprised to see Thalia, Clarisse and Katie staring down at us. Percy's arms were still around my waist and I nudged him awake. Somehow, Athena had managed to wedge in between us some time in the night. Poseidon was already playing on the floor.

"Hey guys." I greeted. "What's the matter?"

Katie's eyes narrowed on me. "It's against the rules." she merely said and gesture towards Percy and me.

"Uh oh..." Percy said.

"Well, Chiron's not here." I tried to protest but Katie cut me off.

"You're not really setting a good example Annabeth." Katie said. "Get up you two." Breakfast is ready and We're having an emergency meeting after." she continued while putting her hands on her hips. She really is a daughter of Demeter.

Percy got up from bed. "What's the meeting about?" I ask Clarisse.

"About this." she said and gestured towards Percy and me again. After that, Thalia grinned at me then all of them went out.

It took us five minutes to get to the dining hall and as soon as Percy and I entered with the babies in tow, Everyone seemed to stare at us. Malcolm raised an eyebrow at me while Connor and Travis laughed.

"Good morning Annabeth!" Rachel greeted from the dais, baby Hera was sitting beside her, oddly with a face paint on her cheeks. She was wearing a camouflage shirt and she looked like a mini commando. "Good morning Rachel." I greeted back as I joined my sibling in our table and all of them raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, nothing happened guys." I told them.

"We know nothing happened Annabeth." Malcolm said. "It's just against the rules and you should be smart enough to know that." he added further then took mom from me. "Mom will be furious."

"Oh come on, it's just one night." I said. "Besides, Chiron's not..."

"You Jackson!" Coach Hedge yelled as he pointed his baseball bat at Percy. "Oh, I'm itching to terminus you buddy!" he added.

"Morning Coach." Percy greeted him and started eating his breakfast.

"Well..." I trailed off then started eating too.

* * *

After breakfast, as Katie said; we were gathered around the ping-pong table again. Percy was sitting at the head and I sat at his right side. Thalia was at the other end with Piper and Jason. Leo was tinkering something and Clarisse seemed bored. Hazel was fanning herself and appeared to be scandalized (couldn't blame a 40's girl).

"So, we're here today to discuss about a serious offense." Clarisse began. "Perpetrated by none other than Percy and Annabeth."

"Guys, we know it's against the rules but..." I started.

"No buts Annabeth." Thalia said and smirked at me.

"There's nothing to discuss really." Katie said.

"We're here to pass judgment." Connor said happily.

"What?" Percy and I said at the same time.

"For breaking a camp rule, we decided that you two should be penalized." Thalia continued while pointing at us. Baby Artemis was jumping up and down beside her.

"Oh come on..." Percy protested. "It was just one night and nothing even happened... we just watched a movie." He continued and stared at Jason and Piper. Both looked at us confusedly as I chuckle. "Besides... don't we get a free pass for saving the world last time?" Percy added further.

"Nice thinking." I nudged him.

"Oh, pulling strings are we?" Clarisse asked and Percy and I kept quiet. "Anyway, we already decided on you punishment. Don't worry it's easy."

"And that is?" I asked.

Almost all of them grinned at us. "Babysitting ALL the kids." Thalia said.

"Hey, that's not..." I protested but Katie held up her hand. "Babysit or we're telling Chiron. He'll surely get mad at you and give you a harder task."

"It wouldn't be that bad..." Percy considered. "I don't want to disappoint Chiron."

"I guess so." I whispered back. "For how long?" I asked everyone.

"A week!" Travis said. "A month!" Connor added.

"Just for today." Katie said with finality.

"Fine." I told them.

When we went outside, some Hephaestus campers were already giving the volleyball court a makeover by turning it into a playground and corralled by wooden fences.

* * *

**Piper's POV**

* * *

I was sitting by at the corner of the newly built playground with some other campers as we watched Percy and Annabeth doing their punishment.

"Hey!" Percy shouted. "Who gave them Nerf Guns? And those water guns too?" he asked as baby Ares, Dionysus and Apollo shot him. They were chasing him across the field and it was quite funny.

Baby Athena was drawing on baby Hera's face with a permanent marker. Baby Demeter was attempting to climb the monkey bars while Annabeth rushed to put her down. Baby Artemis was shooting her with her rubber arrows while Poseidon and Zeus were wrestling in a corner, awhile later Hades joined them and Percy had to break them up. Baby Hermes approached Annabeth and offered her something as she tried to get the permanent marker from her mom.

"What's that?" she asked baby Hermes. The little god opened his hands to show her a...

"Spider! Ahhhh! Percy help!" she screamed and ran away as baby Hermes chased her. "Percy! Spiii! Ahhh!"

"Kind of busy here!" Percy replied as he was getting mobbed by all the male gods.

I turned to Thalia who was sitting beside me. "Do you think we should help them?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you kidding? This is great!" she exclaimed and we all laughed.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back for the moment. Finally got a short break and I wrote this. Sorry for taking so long to update again.**

**Well, how was it? Please leave a review! :D Thanks for reading.**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**


	15. Baby Hell Day

******Disclaimer: I do not own any PJaO and HoO characters. The credit goes to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Baby Hell Day**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

"Is it dead already? Did you crush the creepy crawly?" Annabeth asked frantically as she hung on to my back, desperately trying to get away as far as possible from baby Hermes. Babies Apollo and Ares were pelting us with Nerf guns and while Baby D had a water gun that for some reason was spewing grape juice. The other campers just watched us and laughed. "Is it dead? Did you kill it?" _"Seriously? She faced the mother of spiders and now she's so terrified with a rubber toy?" _I thought and stifled a laugh.

"Oh, get off already Wise Girl, you're so heavy." I told Annabeth. "The spider's already gone." I continued as I covered my face from the onslaught of Nerf Bullets.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spied Babies Poseidon and Hades had team up to give Baby Zeus a super wedgie. I was supposed to laugh however; Baby Demeter was whipping me with a vine. Baby Athena and Aphrodite were laughing at us.

"I soooo don't want to have kids." Annabeth mumbled as she strode towards Baby Hera who was trying to climb up the swing. The little queen of the gods looked like a commando by the way plus some extra doodles on her face like she encountered a marker gone wild.

"Are you serious?" I called after Annabeth. She glanced back at me over her shoulder. "Well, not this much." she said and gestured towards the babies.

I smiled and took away the Nerf and Water guns. Baby Ares didn't look happy about it and gave me a death glare which made him uglier. Baby Apollo pouted and unslung is bow to shoot me but Baby Artemis shoot him in return and not for long they were casing each other around. Baby D resorted to thumb-sucking. Baby Hades was dragging Zeus' diaper that the God of the skies was running around butt-naked.

Baby Aphrodite ran towards me then she stopped and pulled on my jeans saying "ilk! ilk!" I frowned down at her. "What?" I asked she just continued mumbling and pulling on my jeans. "ilk!" she repeated. I stare down at her confusedly. She pointed towards the table in the corner.

"Oh, milk!" I said as I realized what she was trying to tell me. I walked towards the table with her in tow. Baby Demeter came along too. I saw Annabeth on the swing with Baby Hera on her lap. Baby Athena didn't look too happy about it.

I started preparing a sippy cup of milk while Baby Aphrodite was jumping up and down beside me, trying to see what I was doing. Baby Demeter just waited next to her. As soon as I was done, I handed the sippy cup to the cute little goddess of love, Baby Demeter however, reached for it too and they fought over it that a quarter of the milk spilled. I intervened and got the cup again and gave it to Baby Aphrodite. Baby Demeter cried. The other babies looked over to where I was and almost all of them ran towards me as soon as they saw the milk. Baby Hippie and Baby D tripped in haste while the others mobbed me again. I tried my best to prepare their milk as fast as I can. As soon as a cup was ready, they all fought for it. Baby Demeter got it though. She sneaked off as soon as her cup of milk was secured under her armpit.

Annabeth - Wise Girl that she is didn't help me. Well, she was busy trying to help Baby Hippie and Baby D. And not to mention, Baby Athena was already chasing Baby Hera with a rolled up paper.

Baby Zeus shoved Baby Poseidon aside. The little god of the Seas fell over Baby Hermes and it started a chain reaction that the others fell like dominoes.

Chaos erupted again as soon as they got up. Baby Hades and Apollo were pulling on my jeans; Baby Ares too was trying to push me. He looked really irritated since he didn't receive a cup of milk yet. With all the shoving and pushing, I was outbalanced and accidentally knocked off a can of milk. It fell down on Baby Hades' head with a loud "tonk!"

Well, he cried as the powdered milk showered over him. Baby Zeus and Poseidon laughed and pointed at him. Baby Hermes scooped up a handful of part-powdered-milk, part-sand and immediately put it on his mouth.

"Um, Wise Girl... I think I need help here!" I called out for Annabeth.

"Just a sec!" I heard her yell and I took a quick glance, only to see her running after her baby mom. I don't know for what reason but Baby Hera was already throwing tantrums and rolling on the ground.

I managed to prepare milk for the remaining kids without any further incident. Well, except for baby Artemis who threw her baby bottle back at me. After that she ran over to Katniss who was standing at the side then snatched a piece of bacon.

"Hey, how are things going?" Annabeth asked when she showed up with Baby Athena and a crying Baby Hera in tow. I helped her prepare milk for the two babies and then we sat down on the ground and took a deep breath as we watched the toddlers that were currently busy with their milk. Baby D already finished his bottle and was trying to steal baby Hippie's milk. The baby God of the Forge swatted him away with a plastic hammer.

Baby Aphrodite came running back and settled on Annabeth's lap. She handed Wise Girl her bottle and asked for another. Baby Hera sat beside them while suckling her baby bottle. On the other hand, baby Athena went back to the swing.

"Really? You're that hungry?" Annabeth asked and the baby goddess just grinned at her innocently.

"Well, she better watch out for her figure." I jested as Annabeth got up and prepared another bottle.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Baby Hades trying to sneak away. On the other end, Baby Apollo was riding on top of Peeta the wolf. I stood up and walked over to stop Hades who was on the process on climbing over the fence. He glanced up at me then threw his bottle in my face.

The other babies were fortunately playing tag. Ares, Hermes, Dionysus, Zeus and Poseidon were running around and laughing and giggling. Athena and Demeter were scribbling on a coloring book. Well, it was actually Athena who was scribbling while Demeter tore the pages and not for long they were slapping each other. Annabeth had to walk over to separate them.

Meanwhile, I was trying to fend off the rocks that Hades was throwing at me.

Around midday, we decided that it must be good to give the babies a bath. An inflated swimming pool was set up by the corner. I controlled the water from the lake and filled the pool. The babies stopped what they were doing and stared in awe at the swirling water overhead. A few of them squealed and clapped.

We got all their towels, soaps and shampoos. Well, as you might well know, bathing a toddler is not that easy. Now, multiply that by thirteen. Annabeth got rid of their clothes and I tossed them inside the pool. They were quite enthusiastic about it. Baby dad was squirming happily as he rolled around inside the pool. Baby Athena, however, was trying to climb out.

To make things easier, Annabeth and I got inside the pool too so that we could better scrub off the dirt and grime off the babies. I made the water swirl around, and most of them squirmed in delight. Annabeth was dripping wet and I couldn't help but stare at her for a moment. You know, since she's wearing a thin white shirt… "You're not wearing a bra." I whispered and grabbed the edge of her shirt to dry her off. Baby Ares reached out to… umm… cup a feel. However, Athena noticed and smacked him across the face before he reached Annabeth.

Annabeth's cheeks flushed. "Good of you to notice." She whispered back as she was shampooing baby Aphrodite. The baby goddess was playing with the bubbles. On the other hand, I was cleaning baby Hades.

Meanwhile, Baby Demeter was having a 'Keep-away-from-my-rubber-duckie-or-I'll-smash-you ' moment. She was slapping anyone who came close. Baby Apollo already had a slap mark on his cheek. On the other corner, Baby Hippie was dunking Ares' head in the water which caused Zeus and Hera to clap their hands and squeal in joy. Next, I shampooed Baby Artemis, who by the way was strangely well-behaved. Maybe she was too occupied staring at one of her toy arrows. Then, as I was rinsing her hair, she somehow figured out what to do with the arrow… stick it in the bottom of the inflated pool, that is. (It wasn't that sharp, well… sharp enough to make a hole and slowly deflate the pool.)

I scrambled to plug the hole while Baby Artemis stared at me quizzically. Then she grinned. Annabeth got her out of the pool and wiped her dry before she put powdered her and putting her on some new clothes. It took a while to scrub off the face paint from baby Hera's face. The other campers were just watching us with interest.

After we finished bathing and powdering the kids and putting them in new clothes, it was time for their nap. Baby D kept on sneezing… apparently from the baby powder that he accidentally inhaled. There was a large mat that was set up at the corner of the playground and a tree nearby provided a sufficient shade so Annabeth settled there with the kids. I watched her with a smile on my face as I gathered the kids' toys. Wise Girl was surrounded by the kids as she read a story book to them. Athena was lying on her lap, Hera was on her other side and the others laid down all around her.

It seemed that playing all morning had tired them out and not for long they were yawning and snoring. When Annabeth was finished reading the book, only Apollo was up with drooping eyes. Baby Hippie had fallen asleep with his hammer, Hermes with his caduceus, Baby D with a Kool-Aid and Ares with his sword.

"Hey, you look adorable with the kids." I complimented Annabeth as I approached her. She slowly got up, careful enough not to disturb the sleeping kids.

"You're not bad yourself." She replied and latched onto my arm as we walked together. "I think I need a bath." She whispered. "Would you like to come?" she asked mischievously.

"Hmmm… tempting." I said and laughed. "But don't you think we're already in so much trouble?" I jested. "Go ahead while I watch over the kids."

Annabeth pouted. "I was looking forward to you scrubbing my back." She joked then planted a kiss on my cheek before she hopped over the fence and proceeded back to her cabin.

I went back to the kids and watched over them as they slept.

"Finally… some time off eh?" Nico approached me with Thalia.

"Yeah… gods… I'm so tired." I told them with sagging shoulders.

Thalia grinned. "But I take it you had a nice evening last night huh?" she asked which made me blush.

"We just fell asleep together. Nothing else happened." I said defensively.

"I know." Thalia said. "You two are not that stupid to do it with both your parents on the room." She told me and both of my cousins burst out laughing.

"Oh, shut up!" I told Thalia. "Go pick on someone else. And be quiet… they're asleep." I gestured towards the babies.

"So, how many are you planning to have?" Nico asked.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned back and furrowed my brows.

"Kids, I mean." He replied then they laughed again.

"Grrr… You two are the worst cousins ever." I said.

"C'mon…" Thalia said. "If I do recall, Annie wanted to have a dozen." She teased and burst into laughter again.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Annabeth asked as she approached us, wringing her hair.

"Percy here…" Nico started and put an arm on my shoulder. "Wanted to have a dozen kids with you." He said. I nudged him on the ribs. Annabeth was blushing furiously.

"Don't listen to them." I said. "I'll go and take a bath. Watch over them, will you?" I asked and then headed back to my cabin. I took a quick shower then changed my clothes into newer ones. When I got back, Baby Athena was already up. Baby Ares too was stirring.

A bunch of Hephaestus campers came laden with a bunch of small pieces of armor. "What are those?" I asked.

"Oh… safety gear for the babies. I like for them to try them on." Leo said.

"Okay…" I said and gave him a skeptical look. "I'll help you put them on."

"Nope." Leo said. "You'll put them on. We're just here for delivery." He said then winked.

"Oh, okay." I said then took one set of armor from Leo. Baby Ares approached me looking really interested. "Come here." I told him and started suiting him up. By the time I was finished with him, he looked like a tiny hoplite, complete with helmet. He started giggling and running around. Now, that's got to be something. The God of War, giggling.

The other babies were soon awake too and Annabeth helped me suit them up too. When we finished, they looked like a small phalanx of Greek warriors. Good thing the armor is lightweight and they can play around in them. It came with a holster too for baby bottles and water pistols. The kids were really enjoying it.

Artemis and Apollo were having a duel. Baby D and Baby Hippie were squirting their water pistols at each other as they started running around. Annabeth and I watched contentedly for a while then we started playing with them too. It was kind of fun when Athena chased me with her spear and Annabeth was running away from baby Hermes again who had another toy spider. She was screaming "Kill it! Kill it!" Baby Demeter was interested apparently and started bashing Hermes with a box of cereal that was strapped onto her arm. I was laughing hysterically but then Baby Athena and Zeus caught me and bashed me with their plastic weapons. Baby Aphrodite joined them a moment later. Instead of a spear or sword, she had a pink wand.

"Get it off me!" Annabeth shrieked. I don't know what happened to her but she was seriously freaking out. She took the water pistol from Baby Artemis' holster and started shooting at Baby Hermes.

We were starting to really enjoy playing with the kids when suddenly there was a rumbling sound. Someone screamed and the next thing I saw was a large bat-like shadow swooped down. And then as fast as it came, it disappeared.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I ran to Annabeth who had a protective arm around Hermes, Athena and Hera.

"I'm fine." She said. "How about you?" she asked back.

"I'm okay." I replied and scanned the surroundings. "What was that?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Annabeth said as she stood up. I checked if the babies are alright. Then I counted them but came one kid short. I recounted just to make sure but there were only twelve of them.

"One of them is missing." I told Annabeth in alarm.

"Who?" She asked. Some of the campers were surrounding us and whispering.

"I don't know." I said then started taking off each of the kid's helmet. "Hades…" I whispered. "Baby Hades is missing." I told her.

"Dad is missing?" Hazel asked. A pile of gold bar appeared by her foot.

"Maybe our step-mom's behind this." Nico said. "Only a god can come through the barriers of the camp."

"We should get him back." I said.

"Yeah, you're the guardian today." Clarisse piped in.

I whistled for Mrs. O'Leary and she came running towards me. "Are you coming?" I asked Annabeth and she immediately nodded.

"I'm going too." Nico said.

"And me." Hazel said.

"Then I'll come too." Frank said.

"Alright." I said. "Maybe Thalia can look after the kids for a while." I added then hopped unto Mrs. O'Leary's back. Annabeth got on behind me. I didn't really like shadow travel but it was the fastest way. Nico was taking Frank and Hazel.

"Go girl." I told the hell-hound Darkness swirled around us as soon as Mrs. O'Leary bounded straight into a tree. We were too late to realize that one of the kids grabbed her tail and had shadow-traveled with us into the underworld.

* * *

**... And I'm back! It took me long enough to update... Well, anyways I hope you liked this recent addition.**

**Thanks for reading :) Please leave a review!**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**

**P.S.: Can you guess which one of the babies shadow-traveled with them? **


End file.
